Destinos entrelazados
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Tras múltiples reencarnaciones, Levi finalmente se encuentra con Eren, sin embargo, este no recuerda su pasado ni aquellas lejanas promesas de amor. [Yaoi/AU/Reencarnación/Lemon/Ereri/Eruri/Erannie].
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

.

* * *

 **Prefacio**

.

 _— Heichou... Lo siento, yo..._

 _— No te disculpes, esto aún no termina. Debemos llegar con los otros y salir de aquí._

 _— Pero… No tengo piernas y las heridas no están sanando… Será mejor que se vaya y se salve._

 _— Cállate. Ni ahora puedes dejar de decir estupideces. Mejor concéntrate en empezar a curarte y deja de hablar._

 _— Heichou, por favor..._

 _— ¡Cállate y déjame pensar!_

 _— Levi... Lo siento..._

 _—Te dije que dejes de hablar. No ayudas._

 _— Sé que no ayudo… Lo siento…_

 _— ¡Ya deja de disculparte!_

 _— Levi, yo…_

 _— Guarda tus energías. No hables._

 _— Pero… Ya no hay tiempo…_

 _— ¡Claro que hay tiempo! Sólo espera…_

 _— No puedo esperar… Levi, te amo… Yo… Te am…_

 _— Eren, no es momento para eso._

 _— …_

 _— ¿Eren?_

 _— …_

 _— Eren, responde._

 _— …_

 _— ¡Eren! ¡Oi, Eren! ¡Eren!_

* * *

 _—_ Demonios…

Todo había sido un sueño, justo como todas las ocasiones anteriores. No había ni una sola noche en que el recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Eren no se posara tortuosamente en su cabeza.

Para ese entonces ya no tenía caso intentar quitar el recuerdo de su mente; en todas y cada una de sus reencarnaciones sufría el mismo destino. La única diferencia en esta vida era que finalmente se encontró con él, aunque este no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Levi se removió pesadamente en la cama, despeinó aún más su negro cabello y suspiró cansado. Lo único que le apetecía era dormir por más tiempo, para siempre de ser posible, pero su sentido de responsabilidad, ese que jamás había desaparecido, no le permitía desatender sus obligaciones; además, él prometió estar cerca cuando el chico de ojos verdes recuperara la memoria, aunque bueno, eso podría no pasar jamás.

Su teléfono recibió un mensaje como nuevo recordatorio de que debía levantarse. La luz de la pantalla lo deslumbró al contrastar terriblemente con la oscuridad que dominaba su habitación.

— "Enaníiiiin... Necesito tus notas de literatura, dámelas en el segundo descanso".

Bufó con molestia y aventó el teléfono a su cama. Odiaba que Hanji le pidiera sus notas porque siempre las devolvía con alguna mancha de comida, o eso quería pensar, y porque a pesar de los años no perdía la costumbre de recordarle, de una forma u otra, su estatura.

Tuvo que darse por vencido, se sentó en la cama y frotó sus azules ojos en un intento de despabilarse. Se levantó y caminó al baño para asearse y, quizás, atender en la regadera la erección matutina que amenazaba con romper su bóxer.

El día tenía el clima perfecto, nublado, frío y con neblina a lo lejos, su favorito; aunque claro, si pudiera disfrutarlo de una manera diferente a estar encerrado en un salón de clases sería muchísimo mejor, pero bueno, ese era el maldito destino de un estudiante de 18 años.

Observó su teléfono y calculó el tiempo que le tomaría caminar hasta la escuela. Decidió ir a pie, le podría ayudar a levantar, aunque fuera un poco, su cabizbajo ánimo; además seguramente se encontraría con Erwin y podría distraer un tanto su mente.

Recorrió las calles conocidas por haber sido vistas en demasiadas ocasiones anteriores. No podía decir que esa época era su favorita pero al menos era mucho más tranquila que la de los titanes; obviamente había peligros pero tenía la seguridad de que no moriría devorado por un ser monstruosamente grande.

La rutina escolar se repetía incesantemente igual que todos los días anteriores. Sus amigos eran los mismos que antes. Todo se desarrollaba igual, de la forma que debía ser.

— Maldita sea, esto es aburrido y estúpido...

— Otra vez quejándote, Levi.

No tuvo la necesidad de girar la vista para saber que Eren le hablaba, también eso era parte de la rutina.

— Como siempre. Debo quejarme para ser yo.

— ¿Así lo hacías cuando eras el "Capitán Ackerman"?

— Sí, ¿Acaso lo recuerdas?

Un leve rayo de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Levi.

— No, obvio... ¡Ja! Levi eres tan predecible cuando hablo de eso.

— Idiota. Sabes que no gusta que juegues conmigo.

— Lo siento, es imposible no bromear sobre nuestra "reencarnación", me encanta que siempre lo tomas en serio.

— Y a mí me parte los huevos que lo tomes a juego. De haber sabido que te portarías como un niño, jamás te habría dicho sobre esos sueños.

— No te enojes. No volveré a jugar, lo prometo.

— No te creo. Ahora lárgate, me quitas el tiempo.

— ¿Irás a tu práctica de Kendo?

— Sí, ya lo sabes.

Levi comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los casilleros para tomar su vestimenta deportiva.

— Sinceramente no sé qué le encuentras de divertido a pegarle a las personas con un palo...

— No seas idiota, no se trata de eso.

Eren hizo un puchero y se limitó a caminar detrás del pelinegro.

— Entonces explícame de qué se trata, quizás me interese.

— Te lo he explicado muchas veces, pero como siempre, no prestas atención a menos que se hable de tu estúpido hockey.

— No seas cruel, siempre te pongo atención, por eso eres mi sempai.

— Ridículo, sólo soy un año más grande que tú.

— Por eso, eres mi sempai.

— Ya cállate. Tengo que irme.

El castaño de ojos verdes siguió al pelinegro por algunos metros más, hasta que fue despedido de nuevo. Levi se dirigió al gimnasio en el que entrenaría mientras las vivencias anteriores con Eren se agolpaban en su mente haciéndolo perder la concentración más de una vez.

Al terminar su entrenamiento observó el horizonte, el sol se escondía a lo lejos y otra idea persistente regresó a su cabeza.

Lo sabía, hacía meses que lo pensaba pero no podía aceptarlo así como así. Desde el momento en que Eren no hizo más que burlarse de todo lo mencionado acerca de sus vidas pasadas, supo lo que debía hacer: Olvidarse de todo, dejar de insistir con los recuerdos que jamás llegarían de una vida que nunca pasó para Eren.

Debía borrar de una vez por todas los sentimientos que aún guardaba por el mocoso de antes y que se reflejaban incesantemente en su, casi, igual de edad actual, debía concentrarse en la vida que estaba frente a él, debía, quizás, intentar un poco con la heterosexualidad, posiblemente sería menos tortuoso que ser homo.

Y a pesar de saberlo, no podía. Las sensaciones aún se guardaban en lo más profundo de su memoria, sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para sentirse abrazado por los inexpertos pero fuertes brazos de Eren, podía sentir sus labios paseando por su cuello y susurrándole palabras con indescriptible entrega.

Podría parecer ridículo para todos, incluso para él, pero el gran Capitán Levi Ackerman seguía enamorado de él, de la primera persona que logró hacerlo abrir su corazón después de tanto dolor, de la última persona con la que juró luchar para vivir juntos y, principalmente, de la persona que murió a su lado en la última misión en que la Legión de Reconocimiento fracasó antes de lograr sus objetivos.

Eren significaba demasiado en su vida como para querer olvidarlo pero también sabía que él no recordaría jamás el pasado, así que sería mejor que dejara de vivir atado a la esperanza de algo completamente imposible.

Definitivamente era el momento de seguir con su vida y eso significaba olvidar por completo a Eren, su vida juntos, su amor y todas las promesas inconclusas perdidas en el aire.

Todo debía cambiar, a partir de ese día todo debía ser diferente.

Aunque, el mundo no siempre funciona a nuestra voluntad.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, aún existo. xD_

 _Antes que nada les diré que habrán varias parejas por aquí, por eso no quise marcar alguna en específico, aunque la obvia es Ereri._

 _Desafortunadamente debido a mi circunstancia de vida actual (y a mi nene hermoso), en este momento no puedo decirles la frecuencia de actualización, espero al menos poder darles un capítulo por mes, pero si en algún momento me tardo más lo siento por adelantado._

 _La extensión de los capítulos es algo que tampoco les puedo decir ahora, considero que dependerá del capítulo en sí y de lo que tenga que abordar en él._

 _De verdad espero que les guste y disfruten el enredo novelesco que se me ha ocurrido._

 _Y eso, creo que es todo por ahora._

 _Entonces, ¡hasta la próxima!_


	2. Capítulo 1: El inicio del final

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **El inicio del final**

.

¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que se esfuerza en buscarte con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo? ¿Cómo ignorar lo que por años ha sido lo más preciado?

Levi tenía muy en claro su decisión absoluta de olvidar todo el pasado que lo ligaba a Eren, pero también sabía que su decisión no involucraba, o no tenía que involucrar, a nadie más, por lo que le resultaba particularmente complicado explicar que quisiera dejar de hablar con Eren mientras su compañero de escuela no hacía más que buscarlo siguiendo la rutina que ambos habían establecido tiempo atrás.

La mente en claro y el corazón en vuelcos. No había otra forma de describir lo que sentía y, peor aún, lo que se sentía obligado a fingir ante los demás para evadir las múltiples preguntas que le harían sobre su estado de ánimo. Aunque claro, ni él podía evitar el semi transparentismo emocional ante la mirada escrutiñadora de los azules ojos de Erwin Smith.

A él no podía mentirle, no pudo hacerlo ni cuando lo intentó, así que mucho menos podría lograrlo cuando no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ello. Erwin se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo aunque el pelinegro no mencionara palabra alguna. A sus ojos, Levi no era más que una hoja escrita con una prolija tinta y con una enorme mancha en el centro, en la cual se podía percibir que estaba a punto de romperse.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo, en cuanto se quedaron a solas, Levi le dijo todo, absolutamente todo lo que pensó, sintió y decidió. El rubio lo escuchó en silencio y analizó la situación con detenimiento mientras caminaban frente a la puesta de sol que enmarcaba el fin de otro día.

— Levi, hay algo que simplemente no entiendo.

Enunció el rubio después de varios tortuosos minutos de silencio para el pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué después de todo lo que has esperado para encontrarlo de nuevo, y ahora que lo tienes tan cerca, decides olvidar todo lo que vivieron y abres la posibilidad de buscar a otra persona?

— Ya te lo dije, de verdad pareces idiota, Erwin. Él no tiene idea de que fuimos pareja alguna vez, ni siquiera se considera homosexual como para decir que tengo la posibilidad de conquistarlo; no hay nada, es sencillo, Eren y yo no somos ni seremos más que compañeros de escuela.

— Pues sí, eso es cierto, pero el Levi Ackerman que yo conozco no desistiría tan fácil. Debes hacer algo antes de tomar una decisión tan tajante.

— ¿Algo como qué?

— No sé, intentar conocerse mejor, quizás se da cuenta de que tú eres lo que él está buscando.

— ¿Eres sordo o imbécil? Ya te dije que eso no funcionará. ¿Qué demonios has estado escuchando?

—Bueno, como quieras, sólo después no digas que no quise ayudarte.

— Erwin, jódete.

— No, en serio. Sé que la situación es difícil, pero vamos, están tan prendado de él desde esa época que, discúlpame que lo diga, te será aterradoramente complicado dejar de quererlo y de añorarlo, por eso considero que sería más fácil intentar conquistarlo, después de todo, ya tienen un lazo amistoso; tardarás más tiempo en intentar olvidarlo que en atraparlo.

El punto de Erwin era convincente, tanto que Levi lo dudó, de verdad que dudó su decisión. Pero su obstinación y orgullo fueron más fuertes, pues sabía perfectamente que conquistar a Eren implicaría en más de una ocasión deshacerse de este último.

— ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Y lo vuelvo a pensar ahora que lo dices, pero no puedo, no quiero.

— ¿No quieres hacer un esfuerzo para estar con Eren de la forma en que siempre has querido? Discúlpame pero eso no te lo creo.

— No es eso, idiota. No quiero pasar por todo un proceso tan largo para que a final de cuentas nada resulte como lo quiero. Entiéndeme, estoy cansado de esto. Estoy cansado de amar a alguien que sólo me quiere como amigo.

— Ah, eso… Créeme, te entiendo…

Susurró el rubio con un hilo de voz, sin embargo, el pelinegro pudo escucharlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Nada, no me hagas caso. Continúa.

— No. Dime de qué demonios hablas.

— Levi, estamos hablando de ti, ahora deja de desviar el tema y continúa con lo que estabas diciendo.

—Pues eso. Ya me cansé de todo, así que no me voy a embarcar en otra aventura de la que no tengo ningún tipo de certeza del final. Es todo.

— Bueno, si es tu decisión, la respeto. Entiendo que estés cansado y no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieres. Como siempre, te apoyo en cualquier cosa que necesites.

Se despidieron como todos los días, casi sin palabras pero con las miradas encendidas de entendimiento.

A solas, Levi pudo mediar todas las palabras dichas con su amigo, reconsideró todas y cada una de las posibilidades.

Quizás, solamente quizás, Erwin podría tener razón, sin embargo, para él eso significaba esforzarse mucho. Algunas personas podrían decir que todo se justificaba por lograr concretar su amor, sin embargo, después de años y años de sufrir por la misma persona, no se puede pedir que el ánimo esté en las mejores condiciones.

La decisión estaba tomada, sí. Seguiría con su plan sin importar cuánto le costara, sí. El problema para el pelinegro eran los recuerdos que llegaban, mayormente en las noches, de todas las ocasiones en que el mocoso lo estrechó en sus inexpertos brazos y no lo soltó hasta hacerlo gemir su nombre como si de una adolescente se tratara. Las emociones, las sensaciones, todo se conjugaba para jugarle bromas demasiado pesadas.

Además de eso, debía desaparecer el hábito de masturbarse pensando en él. Fácil, muy fácil.

* * *

 _— Heichou, ¿crees en la reencarnación y esas cosas?_

 _— No lo sé, pero me parece ridículo. No le veo sentido a regresar al mundo incontables veces, para mí sería más práctico morir y desaparecer._

 _— Mmmm… Pues no sé… Cuando era recluta, las chicas solían hablar sobre otras vidas en las que se podía encontrar a su ser amado de nuevo para volver a escribir una historia juntos; podría parecer ridículo, pero también suena romántico…_

 _— No cabe duda de que eres un mocoso._

 _— No diga eso. Sólo lo digo porque lo escuché de ellas, no porque crea que sea de verdad. Aunque…_

 _— ¿Aunque qué? Ya di lo que estás pensando._

 _— Mmmm… Bueno… Creo que si pudiera conocerlo en una vida después de esta, me encantaría volver a estar con usted…_

 _— Suenas como una mocosa._

 _— ¡Por eso no quería decírselo!_

 _— Ya. No seas tan sentimental. Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y vamos a la cama._

 _— A veces pareciera que me quiere sólo por mi pene…_

 _— Sí y no, también sirves para otras cosas._

 _— ¡No sea cruel! Eso no es románico._

 _— Me importa un carajo el romanticismo. Ven a follarme o lárgate._

 _— Heichou… Está bien… Pero suene como suene, prometo que lo amaré en la siguiente vida._

 _— Cállate y ven aquí, usa tu boca para algo más divertido._

* * *

 _—_ Maldita sea…

Otro recuerdo soñado en demasiadas ocasiones. No había vez en lo soñara en que su corazón no terminara hecho un ovillo por el dolor que le causaba recordar que en más de una ocasión se burló de Eren por hablar de la reencarnación, pues para él sonaba como la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

Su situación podría parecer burlesca, pues en su vida actual él era quien añoraba que aquel chico recordara su promesa de amor incondicional.

— Jodido karma de mierda.

La misma rutina lo esperaba al igual que los días anteriores, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el destino inminente, por eso sólo se quejó, con eso podía seguir siendo él, justo como se lo dijo a Eren antes.

Arribó a la escuela con la única misión de escapar de Eren en cualquier ocasión necesaria, si tuviera que hacerlo, regresaría a su casa con tal de no verlo. No quería más distracciones que lo hicieran dudar de su decisión, pero ver al chico no hacía más que confundirlo más cada vez.

Con el riesgo de que se le saliera el corazón en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo, sin embargo, cuando estaba por entrar a su práctica de kendo, el grito de Eren lo desconcertó y se golpeó mentalmente por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¿Dónde diablos te metiste todo el día? Te estuve buscando desde la mañana.

— Estaba ocupado. Lo estoy ahora, así que me voy.

Sin mirarlo siquiera un segundo, comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de que el chico no lo siguiera. Se equivocó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que no quieres hablar conmigo.

— Wow, eres un genio.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Qué te hice?

Levi siguió caminando mientras el ojiverde prácticamente saltaba intentando darle alcance.

— Levi, en serio, necesito hablar contigo.

— Maldita sea…

Prácticamente sin quererlo, el pelinegro se detuvo tras la insistencia del chico. Giró para verlo y cruzó los brazos.

— Está bien. Tienes cinco segundos para decirme qué quieres.

— Gracias a dios te detuviste. ¿Cómo caminas tan rápido con esas piernitas?

La pregunta de Eren llegó sin pensar, como casi todo lo que decía, producto del cansancio agotador que sintió en las piernas, el cual le hizo agacharse para recargar las manos en las rodillas y tomar un poco de aire.

Si el ojiverde no fuera tan impulsivo y no hubiera tomado esa posición, se habría percatado de la mirada furiosa del pelinegro, el cual no hacía más que desear asesinar al otro por su imprudencia.

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?

Levi se acercó peligrosamente a él.

— No, no te enojes. Lo dije sin pensar.

— Como siempre.

— Bueno ya. Necesito consejo en algo en lo que seguramente tienes experiencia.

Una enorme interrogante se reflejó en el ceño fruncido del pelinegro.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?

— ¿Por qué diablos te importa eso?

Levi reanudó su marcha y su compañero corrió tras él.

— No seas así, por favor. Te necesito.

Las palabras se entretejieron en la garganta del ojiazul, los ojos se le abrieron debido a la sorpresa y frunció más el ceño —si es que eso era posible—.

— Bueno, necesito hablar contigo de algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Hay alguien que me gusta… Y…

— ¿Quién te gusta?

Una fuerza indeterminada apretó su garganta, sus oídos se taparon y sintió que el piso se iba de sus pies. Su voz sonó grave, mucho más de lo normal y sintió cómo le raspaba su propia saliva.

No quería saber, no quería oír; pero ya había preguntado, su curiosidad era grande y tenía que saber quién había logrado atrapar a Eren como él no lo había hecho.

El tiempo se detuvo y la respuesta de Eren no llegaba. El corazón de Levi se fragmentaba cada vez más, el pecho le dolía y sentía su respiración lenta.

— Es como si me gustaras tú…

— ¡¿Qué?!

Esas no eran las palabras que él esperaba escuchar.

El mundo y Levi se congelaron.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, si es así (o si no, también) dejen un RW._

 _A lo largo de la historia se intercalarán, como ya lo han visto, pasajes de vivencias de la época de los titanes, son los diálogos que están en itálica; espero que se entiendan._

 _Y bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!_

Nos leemos la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 2: Enredos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

 **Enredos**

 **.**

 _— Heichou… ¿Alguna vez ha tenido pareja?_

 _— ¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos te importa? Imprudente._

 _— Sí, ya sé que es una imprudencia… Sólo tengo curiosidad…_

 _— ¿Por qué? No me digas que la gafas de mierda te dijo algo…_

 _— ¡No! Hanji-san no tiene nada que ver, es sólo…_

 _— Habla de una puta vez. Estoy ocupado y no me gustan los rodeos, lo sabes._

 _— Bueno, es que el otro día platicaba con mis compañeros, y Sasha e Historia dijeron lo que se sentía que alguien te gustara y pues… Yo nunca he tenido pareja ni nada de eso, así que no sé cómo se debe de sentir, aunque creo que me gusta alguien…_

 _— ¿Y todo eso qué relación tiene conmigo?_

 _— Pues que cuando lo veo me siento ansioso, me sudan las manos, bajo la mirada y, a veces, tiemblo cuando me habla… Entonces si lo que las chicas dicen es verdad, usted me gusta…_

 _— Eren, eres un pendejo._

 _— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Prácticamente me acabo de confesar y eso me responde, ¡no es justo!_

 _— Nada en este jodido mundo es justo. Acostúmbrate._

 _— Pero… ¿Entonces no vale nada lo que acabo de decir?_

 _— Sí vale, pero eso no significa que deba corresponderte. Además, creo que de todas las opciones de personas elegiste a la menos adecuada. Mejor olvida eso que dijiste y concéntrate en nuestra misión, eso es lo único importante._

 _— Sé cuál es nuestra misión y también sé que esto que siento lleva mucho tiempo en mí pero no le quise dar importancia._

 _— Entonces no se la des, es simple._

 _— Sé que un mocoso como yo no le puede gustar, pero al menos quiero que sepa cómo me siento. Y lamento haber sido tan ingenuo como para pensar que me correspondería._

 _— Créeme, si pudiera corresponderte lo haría, lamentablemente mi situación es mucho más compleja._

 _— Entonces, ¿al menos le gusto un poco?_

 _— Yo no dije eso, aunque quitando lo impulsivo, torpe e imprudente que eres, no eres tan mal partido._

 _— Con eso es suficiente. ¡Gracias!_

 _— ¿Suficiente para qué?_

 _— Para no darme por vencido, no descansaré hasta que me acepte y me corresponda._

 _— Eren, en serio, a mí me gustan los hombres no los niños, así que tienes un largo camino que recorrer, pero allá tú. Ahora, deja de quitarme el tiempo._

 _— No importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, estoy seguro de que lo lograré._

 _— Definitivamente no cabe duda de que eres un suicida…_

* * *

 **—** ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!

Era la segunda vez que preguntaba y Eren no daba respuesta alguna. Los sentidos de Levi se alteraron por completo y, sin quererlo, su mente comenzó a maquilar lentamente escenarios amorosos en los que ellos eran los protagonistas.

— No estoy diciendo que me gustes tú, es que ella es muy parecida a ti, creo…

— ¿Ella?

Con una sencilla palabra todo se fue al demonio para el ojiazul. Las esperanzas que se gestaron, se extinguieron con la misma rapidez con que llegaron.

Una herida más se sumó al corazón de Levi.

— Sí, ella, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Todo eso estaba mal, Levi no tenía por qué estar escuchando los problemas amorosos de Eren, no tenía por qué saber quién le gustaba, ni qué quería hacer para conquistarla.

Pero el ojiverde no dejaba de hablar y dar explicaciones que nunca le fueron pedidas y al final de todo, esperaba que su amigo le diera un consejo y lo ayudara.

— Ya, basta. Deja de dar vueltas y dime quién es.

— Bueno, no sé si la conozcas… Es Annie Leonhardt.

Y de todas las mujeres del instituto tenía que ser ella, una imposible para todos los hombres, para cualquier ser vivo en realidad.

— La conozco. Está en el equipo de box, entrena los mismos días que yo… Ah, ya veo, ¿por eso me acompañabas a mis prácticas, para verla?

— ¡No! No… A veces… ¡Pero también lo hacía porque eres mi amigo!

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver con ella? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al puto de tu amigo Jean?

— Él sabe conquistar mujeres, sí, pero Annie es diferente; ella se parece a ti, digo, es seria, callada, introvertida y tiene esa mirada de "váyanse a la mierda todos" igual que tú… Ella es, es especial…

Genial, lo último que Levi necesitaba era escuchar a Eren mientras le salían corazones de la boca al hablar de ella.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo del pelinegro se tensó. Los dedos de las manos se le contraían a causa de la rabia que estaba acumulándose. El estómago comenzó a doler. Una gran fuerza lo sofocaba. Los ojos ardían.

— Lo siento, yo…

La garganta se le cerró y dolía articular palabras.

— Yo no puedo ayudarte. Nunca he tenido novia ni nada de eso. Sería mejor que le preguntaras a alguien más… Debo irme.

— No, espera. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! No sé cómo acercarme a ella, por favor…

Verdaderamente intentó ignorarlo y seguir su camino, sabía que al detenerse no podría esperar que ocurriera algo bueno. Pero él nunca había podido ignorar una súplica del chico, ese maldito e inocente tono de voz lo derretía por dentro.

Se detuvo sin saber si se había movido en primer lugar. Giró a verlo y se aclaró la garganta.

— Lo único que se me ocurre es que te acerques a ella, tal vez podrías buscar a sus amigos, no sé, digo, ¿siquiera te conoce? ¿Sabe que existes?

— Hablamos una vez, su amigo Reiner está en mi equipo y la fuimos a buscar para que le prestara unas notas. Creo que sólo me vio por un milisegundo pero yo, no sé cómo decirlo, me encantó, esa indiferencia fue… ¡Wow!

— Lo que dices es ridículo. Ojalá antes hubiera sabido que te gusta que te ignoren para que te enamores.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada. Ya me voy.

— Levi, por favor, ayúdame…

— ¡No la conozco! ¡No sé cómo puedes conquistarla si es tan especial! Ingeniártelas, casanova.

Unos segundos de molesto silencio se crearon entre ellos. Eren bajó la mirada intentando entender por qué la situación parecía tan tensa.

— ¿Por qué te molesta?

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? No estoy molesto.

— Pues pareciera que sí, jamás habías sido así de frío conmigo.

— No soy frío es sólo que… Nada, olvídalo.

— Estás muy raro hoy…

— Lo sé… Debo irme.

— Ok… Oye, pero en caso de que necesite algo, ¿puedo recurrir a ti o…?

El pelinegro suspiró hondo, debía parar esa antipatía antes de que Eren no lo dejara en paz con preguntas que no podría evadir.

— Está bien, ven conmigo si necesitas algo.

— ¿Seguro? No te ves muy convencido.

— ¡Que sí, carajo!

— Bueno. ¡Muchas gracias!

El chico de ojos verdes se despidió con efusividad, olvidando inmediatamente las dudas de antes. Corrió por el mismo camino por el que había llegado y parecía tatarear una alegre canción.

Sin embargo, Levi sentía que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte al aceptar ayudarlo en su conquista.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Como si no fuera suficiente amar y no ser correspondido, ahora jugaría al cupido para que el causante de todo su sufrimiento pudiera conquistar a su damisela; definitivamente el mundo estaba jodido.

* * *

 _—Erwin, en serio, tienes que decírselo._

 _— ¿Decir qué, Hanji? No tiene caso decir absolutamente nada._

 _— ¿Cómo que no tiene caso? ¡Te mueres de amor por Levi desde hace años y jamás se lo has dicho!_

 _— ¿Y para qué se lo digo si él ya está con Eren? Además, él y yo somos compañeros, funcionamos bien como equipo de trabajo, es mejor que todo se quede como está._

 _— Erwin, por favor, no actúes como un estúpido. Quiero mucho a Levi y sé que es horrible lo que voy a decir, pero tú y yo sabemos que esa relación está condenada al fracaso; Eren y él son muy distintos y poco a poco Eren cambiará, no sólo por ser un adolescente, sino por ser un titán, su cuerpo se deteriorará y morirá joven, lo sabemos y eso le dolerá más a Levi que cualquier otra cosa._

 _— Sí, lo sé, y él también. Aun así decidió iniciar su relación con Eren, así que es su decisión si sufre o no; de cualquier forma, yo estaré para él cuando eso pase, como siempre lo he estado._

 _— Por favor, no seas un mártir, no a costa de lo que quieres._

 _— Hanji, basta. Mi decisión está tomada y nada me hará cambiarla._

 _— Dah, como quieras… Sólo te digo que sufrirás más con eso._

* * *

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, tanto que lo distrajeron de la estación en que debía bajarse para llegar a tiempo a la escuela y tenía que caminar 10 minutos más de lo esperado para regresar a su rumbo habitual.

Al igual que para Levi, para Erwin los días no eran más que monótonas secuencias de tiempo muerto, justo igual que en las vidas anteriores.

Suspiró y dejó que su mente divagara, sólo esperaba no perder el rumbo de nuevo.

Recordaba perfectamente la emoción que lo embargó al reconocer al pelinegro en aquel aburrido grupo de la escuela, pensó ilusamente que podría vivir lo que jamás pudo antes, pues el amor escondido en su interior seguía intacto. Por eso no dudó cuando pudo acercarse a él, por eso habló de la época de los titanes en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y se lanzó en un abrazo prolongado cuando comprobó que Levi también guardaba las memorias igual que él.

Agradeció al destino que los reuniera de nuevo, lloró cuando estuvo a solas y se juró a sí mismo hacer feliz al hombre que tanto amaba, no importaría la forma, pero lo haría feliz como antes no pudo.

Y entonces sucedió.

En la ceremonia de ingreso al segundo año, ahí estaba, Eren había regresado como un estudiante de primer año. Quiso guardarlo para sí mismo, intentó llevarse a Levi a cualquier lugar posible pero aun así lo vio.

Como una estaca se instaló en su pecho la expresión de emoción de su amigo al reconocer al chico de ojos verdes. Le pareció verlo titubear y temblar por un segundo, intentó llevárselo pero Levi no quiso moverse, parecía pegado al pavimento.

Sucedió de nuevo y pudo escuchar a su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Al igual que le sucedió a él, a Levi también le había resurgido el amor de golpe, pero hacia Eren.

La frustración y el dolor lo acompañaron todo ese día, sobre todo porque tuvo que escuchar durante toda la jornada a su amigo mientras planeaba la forma de acercarse al chico.

Quiso pensar que la emoción del pelinegro se iría mientras pasara el tiempo, pero no fue así, Levi logró acercarse y entablar una conversación con Eren. Para colmo de males, tuvo que consolarlo cuando el pelinegro se percató de la falta de recuerdos de ojiverde; menuda jugada del destino, no sólo bastaba con ser un espectador de las vivencias amorosas de Levi, también debía ayudar y consolar como el mejor amigo del mundo.

Como siempre sucedía, Hanji se percató de la situación de inmediato; por eso odiaba que la castaña hubiera conservado esa agudeza.

Ella fue su consuelo en los momentos de debilidad, en aquellos en los que se sentía perder la razón y estuvo a punto de confesársele a Levi. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, para escucharlo y aconsejarlo y parecía sufrir junto con él.

Hanji insistió, como antes, en que se confesara, pero seguía respetando el que no lo quisiera hacer. También lo invitó a olvidar todo, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por todo lo que implicaba. Entonces se ofreció como paño de lágrimas para su amigo, justo como lo fue en el pasado.

* * *

Ese día en particular, Erwin y Levi tenían una pinta horrible, más de lo habitual para Hanji. Ambos estaban sufriendo y se notaba.

— Oigan, ¿no odian los triángulos amorosos?

Dijo a ambos cuando estuvieron en su primer descanso y se disponían a almorzar juntos. Levi la observó con extrañeza sin comprender exactamente la pregunta, Erwin la fulminó con la mirada al entenderla a la perfección.

— Ya siéntate y deja de hablar idioteces, gafas de mierda.

— Sólo era una pregunta, no lo tomes a mal. ¿O tú que dices, Erwin?

Casi provocó que el primer bocado se atorara en la garganta del rubio.

— No sé de qué hablas, pero creo que deberías comer en vez de preguntar algo así.

— Ay, que amargados son…

Suspiró fingiendo derrota.

Los tres se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Levi suspiraba en cada bocado, Erwin no hacía más que observar de reojo a Levi y Hanji se divertía observándoles.

— Oye Levi, ¿entonces cómo va ese asunto con Eren?

El rubio la observó con sorpresa, Levi con enojo.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Cómo diablos quieres que vaya todo si prácticamente debo hacerla de cupido para él? Maldita sea, mejor no te hubiera platicado nada y así podrías mantener tu estúpida boca cerrada.

— ¡No te enojes! Sólo quería saber. Además aunque digas que no me dirás, siempre terminas contándome todo. Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí.

— Estúpida.

Resopló el pelinegro y resolvió enfocarse en su comida.

— ¿Y tú qué me dices, Erwin? ¿Cómo vas con tu amorcito?

Esta vez el bocado de verdad se atoró en su garganta, Levi tuvo que ayudarlo para no ahogarse.

— ¿Qué no puedes mantener tu puta boca cerrada? ¡Casi haces que se ahogue!

Después de algunos golpes en el pecho, Erwin recuperó la compostura.

— E-Estoy bien. Gracias.

— Bueno, ¿y de qué carajos habla esta loca? ¿Quién es tu amorcito?

Erwin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, giró hacia Hanji y vio su enorme sonrisa indicándole que no tenía salida.

— N-No es nada… De verdad.

— Si ella lo dice es porque sabe algo. ¿No me tienes confianza o qué?

La profunda mirada de Levi se clavó en él. No tenía salida, debía dar una respuesta, pero no podía decir la verdad, ¿o sí?

Todo se detuvo para Erwin, hasta su respiración.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sé que no tengo perdón por más de un mes sin aparecer, lo siento, estuve demasiado ocupada con todo._

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si les quedan dudas, les gustó o tienen algo que decir, de verdad, háganlo._

 _Sus comentarios me ayudan a saber si voy bien o al menos para darme ánimos, además, es agradabel conocer lo que opinan de mi trabajo._

 _No sé cuánto tarde la próxima actualización, espero que no tanto._

 _Bye!_


	4. Capítulo 3: Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas:** Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **.**

 **Confesión**

 **.**

La incesante mirada de Levi no se despegaba del rubio, ni lo haría hasta recibir una respuesta convincente.

— De verdad no es nada. Creí que me gustaba alguien pero me di cuenta de que no. Es todo.

— ¿Y por qué lo sabe ella y yo no?

Levi se acercó peligrosamente a la cara del rubio, lo observaba intrigado y sin creer lo que decía. La respiración de Erwin se agitó, su cuerpo tembló un poco y tuvo que girar la cara para no perder el control y besar a su compañero.

— Porque no quise molestarte con mis problemas, suficiente tienes con los tuyos como para hacerte escuchar mis idioteces.

— No son idioteces, eres mi amigo, imbécil. Si te pasa algo, yo puedo escucharte.

Sentenció el pelinegro y volvió a su asiento dando, temporalmente, por terminado el asunto.

— Sí…

Dijo Erwin por lo bajo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Hanji sonrió satisfecha al haber sembrado la duda en Levi, sabía que no descansaría hasta que el rubio le dijera la verdad y ella estaría ahí para verlo.

* * *

Meditó por varios días la mejor forma de acercarse a ella, ninguna lo convenció.

No había intento en que no se sintiera un idiota al buscar una conversación, después de todo, Annie no tenía la obligación de hablarle, si quiera de responder un saludo.

Entonces, ¿cómo haría para sostener una conversación que no estuviera basada en monosílabos?

Quizás la mejor forma de hacerlo sería haciéndolo, así, sin planes ni estrategias, a lo mejor con ella funcionaba la espontaneidad.

— H-Hola…

Saludó el castaño a la rubia, quien lo miró con extrañeza pero tratando de recordar su rostro.

— Hola. ¿Te conozco?

— Sí, más o menos. Acompañé a Reiner una vez para pedirte tus notas de Física.

— Ah, lo recuerdo. ¿Las necesita de nuevo?

Ella giró dispuesta a sacar el cuaderno de su bolsa. Instintivamente, Eren la detuvo colocando la mano en su muñeca.

— ¡No! Esto no tiene nada que ver con él…

Reaccionó sobre el toque físico y retiró su mano.

— Lo siento… Es que yo… No sé cómo decirlo… Eh…

— Habla o me voy. Estoy ocupada.

Sentenció la chica mirándolo con extrañeza, casi como si lo pensara un loco.

— Perdón… A mí me gustaría hablarte.

— Lo estás haciendo ahora.

— No, sí… Pero no me refiero a esto… Yo…

— Para empezar, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

Ella relajó su semblante y cambió su postura corporal, parecía dispuesta a escucharlo.

— ¡Ah, cierto! S-Soy Eren Jaeger.

— ¿El estruendoso e impulsivo del equipo de hockey?

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Lo he escuchado por ahí…

Sin esperarlo se asomó, una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica; efímera pero efectiva. Eren quedó cautivado.

La conversación fluyó prácticamente sola. El chico logró articular las palabras sin que pareciera un trabalenguas y ella, sorprendentemente, aceptó de buena gana la cercanía de Eren, también le permitió acompañarla a su práctica de box.

Las tenues sonrisas que le dedicaba, las miradas furtivas que cruzaban y el estrechamiento físico fueron motivos suficientes para que el corazón del ojiverde no dejara de saltar dentro de su pecho. El mundo desapareció, incluso para la rubia, quien no espero que el "ruidoso", como lo había nombrado Reiner, fuera tan agradable y buen conversador, sólo por eso le permitió acompañarla, algo que no había hecho con ninguna otra persona.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron a unos metros de la entrada principal del gimnasio, ahí continuaron su amena conversación acerca de la importancia de los deportes en el desempeño académico de los adolescentes.

Debido a la atención que Eren prestaba a la chica, jamás se percató de la figura que se acercaba a ellos lentamente, tampoco lo vio cuando pasó a su lado, ni cuando fijó su pesada mirada celeste en ellos. Ni siquiera escuchó romperse el corazón de Levi mientras él tomaba gentilmente la mano de Annie depositando un papel con su número de celular. Tampoco prestó atención a los sonidos parecidos a sollozos de un pelinegro que miraba incrédulo la escena. Y mucho menos se percató de que este se alejaba vociferando su enorme estupidez.

Para Eren sólo existía ella.

* * *

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por varias horas. No quería pensar, cada vez que intentaba ponerse en claro aparecía una y otra vez la escena que acababa de presenciar.

— Felicidades, idiota, ya tienes a tu chica.

Pensó Levi en voz alta mientras observaba a lo lejos el ocaso. Un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho, agudo y tortuoso, justo como él recordaba el amor.

Cuando logró salir momentáneamente de su pérdida de consciencia, observó dónde se encontraba, por alguna razón llegó al vecindario de Erwin.

— Estúpido destino jodido...

Murmuró para sí mientras emprendía el camino a la casa de su amigo, de cualquier forma, él terminaría enterándose de todo.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, miró por largo rato la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación del rubio, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, quizás alguna tarea o pajeándose con porno de internet, ese pensamiento logró sacarle una sonrisa.

— "Abre la puerta. Estoy abajo".

Guardó nuevamente su teléfono después de enviar el mensaje, corto y conciso, no necesitaba decir más.

En menos de un minuto, Erwin lo recibió con una sonrisa y la extrañeza pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó? Es raro que vengas a esta hora.

— Nada. ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que venga a visitarte?

— Levi, no te hagas el inocente.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada, Erwin entendió el mensaje y lo invitó a pasar. Atravesaron la sala ante la mirada fija de los padres del rubio, Levi se limitó a saludar y seguir a su amigo hasta su habitación.

— ¿Por qué me vieron como si fuera un bicho?

— No lo hicieron. Sólo les parece raro que vengas, sobre todo de noche.

— ¡Vaya, ahora a todos les tengo que explicar mi comportamiento!

Se tiró pesadamente en la cama y se recostó con los brazos en la cara. El otro se limitó a sonreír.

— Te portas como todo un adolescente.

Sentenció Erwin sentándose a un lado de su amigo.

— Soy un adolescente. Tengo 17 años por si no lo recuerdas, imbécil.

— Ya lo sé, yo también.

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios me molestas? Mejor me hubiera quedado en la calle.

— Porque si no quieres decirme qué te trajo aquí a las 10 pm, entonces puedo molestarte todo lo que yo quiera.

— ¿Las 10? Diablos, no había visto la hora… Lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya…

Se levantó de la cama y fue detenido por la mano firme del otro.

— Ya estás aquí, dime qué pasa.

De nuevo, el mutismo se hizo presente en Levi. El rubio suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Temía de qué se trataba todo.

— Es por Eren, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro sólo bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

— Si no me lo dices, no tiene sentido que hayas venido, ni esta conversación.

— Lo vi con ella.

Aceptó con una sombra de pesar en el rostro, en ese instante Erwin comprendió a qué se debían esas ojeras tan marcadas, supuso que si amigo había llorado, lo cual no sucedía a menudo.

— Y, ¿estaban haciendo algo o por qué esa cara?

— Hablaban y él la tomó de la mano…

— ¿Y?

— Y me sentí una mierda, un completo idiota, ¿qué más querías?

— Estoy preguntando qué más viste, sólo eso.

— Pues lo que te dije, ella le sonrió cuando él le dio algo y me fui, no me iba a quedar a verlos cuando se besaran amorosamente.

— ¿Se besaron amorosamente?

Casi rió el rubio, el otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No sé, ¡no me importa!

El pelinegro afiló la mirada, justo como en los días de las grandes batallas contra los titanes. Algo dentro de Erwin se sacudió.

— No me estoy burlando, sólo quiero saber para tratar de reconfortarte.

— No lo hagas, no quiero. Sólo debo hablar, a eso vine.

Paradójicamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Erwin sufría por dentro al notar el pesar en su amigo, en el hombre que amaba sin importar nada.

— Duele…

Articuló Levi como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

— Casi como cuando murió. Lo perdí de nuevo y esta vez no pude hacer nada… ¿No te parece patético, Erwin?

— No lo creo patético, sólo estás enamorado y eso no es un error.

— ¿No?

Rió con ironía.

— Todo es un error. —Continuó—. Esta y todas las otras vidas son un error. Jamás debieron pasar. Debí morir y desaparecer del mundo. No tiene ningún caso sufrir una y otra vez lo mismo. Todo es una mierda.

Sentenció Levi ante la mirada comprensiva de su amigo.

— Sabes…

Erwin lo observó con intriga.

— Esto sólo confirma mi decisión anterior. Debo olvidarme de Eren, en realidad, de cualquier cosa como relaciones de pareja. Será mejor que lo haga como antes, en más de una vida he tenido sexo con cualquiera nada más porque se me antoja, así debería ser siempre.

— Levi, espera…

El pelinegro se puso de pie ignorando la voz del otro.

— Si lo que quiero es que me abran el culo, lo puede hacer cualquiera.

— No...

— Total, todos los hombres tienen verga, así que sólo necesito salir a la calle y ofrecer mi agujero al primero que pase, de seguro en dos minutos consigo a alguien.

— Levi, basta.

Sentenció Erwin con un hilo de rabia que amenazaba con convertirse en madeja rápidamente.

— Sí, eso debo hacer, a menos...

Intempestivamente giró su mirada al rubio que lo observaba con los ojos brillantes, este prácticamente se aterró al notar la furia en los ojos de su amigo.

El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre él y apresó sus labios con una urgencia desgarradora. Fue un beso torpe y accidentado, con la evidente marca de la adolescencia de ambos, pero con una intensidad desbordante.

A pesar de la resistencia mental de Erwin, su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo correspondiendo el movimiento de los suaves labios de Levi, una delicia que por primera vez se le presentaba.

Lentamente, sin que se percataran, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Levi encima del rubio, tirando con rudeza de sus cabellos mientras se aferraba a continuar el contacto. Por su parte, Erwin acariciaba con firmeza la musculosa espalda del otro, parecía desesperado por tocar su piel por debajo de la ropa.

Poco a poco, la tibia temperatura de la habitación fue subiendo, tanto que el rubio sentía su piel arder, eso y la falta de aire le hicieron regresar al mundo y percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Recriminándose por dentro, separó al pelinegro haciendo que terminara sentado en su vientre. En ese instante, también Levi regresó así mismo.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos, ambos inundados en deseo y confusión, con la respiración agitada. Dudaron en regresar a hacer lo que los mantenía ocupados hasta segundos antes.

— Levi… Te amo…

Susurró Erwin perdiéndose en el celeste que lo observaba y dejándose llevar por la mezcla de sentimientos que se removían en su cuerpo.

El pelinegro abrió sus orbes con sorpresa y separó sus labios sólo para comprobar que las palabras se le habían esfumado.

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Creen que hice sufrir mucho a mi Levi? Bueno, esto recién empieza. ô3ô_

 _Por cierto: ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios._

 _Bye!_


	5. Capítulo 4: Cambio de juego

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas:** Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **.**

 **Cambio de juego**

 **.**

 _— Erwin, estoy bien._

 _— ¿De verdad? Acabas de ver morir a tu amante, ¿piensas que de verdad estás bien?_

 _— Estoy como debo estar, punto._

 _— Levi, creo que podemos considerarnos amigos después de todos estos años, así que me interesa que estés bien. Por eso, si necesitas hablar, o cualquier otra cosa, aquí estoy para ti._

 _— Cuando quiera hablar contigo, lo haré. Por ahora déjame solo._

 _— Está bien, pero... No, olvídalo. Con permiso._

* * *

Sus miradas se perdían entre sí, la intensidad en ellas delataba la excitación residente en sus jóvenes cuerpos.

Erwin no sabía cómo lograba resistirse a la embriagante dulzura que le provocaba ver a su amigo jadeando y respirando con dificultad después de haber compartido tan apasionado beso.

Levi, por su parte, se perdía en el celeste acuoso que lo miraba casi con adoración; no comprendía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero tenía la certeza de haber escuchado una confesión.

— Es... ¿Es en serio lo que dijiste?

— Sí.

Intentando controlar el zumbido creciente en su cabeza, Levi bajó del vientre de su amigo y se sentó en la cama. Levantó la cabeza mirando al vacío.

— Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no debí decirte nada, no es el momento... Lo siento.

Se disculpó Erwin al notar la mirada de su amigo; de nueva cuenta se hizo presente la propia.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Preguntó Levi aún perdido en el vacío de la consternación.

Al escuchar la pregunta, los labios del rubio decidieron callar lo que su mente ansiaba gritar.

— ¡Carajo, dime desde cuándo!

La frustración se acumuló en el cuerpo del pelinegro. Colocó los codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en el cabello, aún enmarañado por el contacto de antes.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— Porque no tenía sentido. Tú amas a Eren, siempre lo has hecho y es obvio que mis sentimientos nunca han tenido cabida en esto.

— Ya te dije que me importa lo que sientas porque eres mi amigo, joder, ¿es muy difícil de entender?

— Pero no se trata de mí.

— No, nunca de trata de ti, por eso has dejado que esto se aplace y terminas diciéndome que me amas justo ahora, cuando soy una porquería y casi me acuesto contigo. ¿Si te das cuenta?

— Sí, por eso me disculpo. Porque no era el momento.

Levi exhaló con desgano. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Me voy, no debí venir.

— Espera, deberíamos hablar de esto.

— No, no quiero. No quiero hablar, ni pensar, nada... Ya no quiero saber nada.

Antes de que el otro pudiera detenerlo, el pelinegro se dirigió a la salida de la casa ajena lo más pronto que le permitieron sus pies.

Caminó unas cuantas calles y se detuvo nuevamente, no sabía a dónde ir, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. Finalmente resolvió regresar a casa, con suerte, quizás su madre estuviera dormida para en momento en que él llegara.

Por otro lado, Erwin no dejaba de reprocharse su actuar, su poco control físico y, sobre todo, la imposibilidad de mantenerse callado. Sabía que el acontecimiento de recién provocaría una mella considerable en su relación con Levi, lo cual era precisamente lo que buscaba evitar.

Aunque por otro lado, el que sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto podría, quizás provocar el cambio que por tanto tiempo había soñado.

De cualquier manera, en ese momento no podría resolver más, además de todo, debía dormir.

* * *

— Eren, necesito dormir, de verdad.

— Armin, no seas aguafiestas, apenas son las 2 am.

— Sí. ¡De un martes!

— Ay, por favor, como si nunca te hubieras desvelado antes.

— Eso lo sé pero no significa que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo ahora.

— Oye...

— ¿Qué?

Silencio fue la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

— Eren, ¿qué pasa? No es normal que te quedes callado.

— ¿Quién es esa Mikasa Ackerman con la que estás en una foto en tu FB?

— ¿Uhm? Mikasa es una amiga de la escuela de música, ¿por qué?

— El apellido, es igual que el de Levi... Olvídalo, quizá es coincidencia.

— No creo que lo sea, ella me ha hablado de un primo que estudia en nuestro instituto y, creo, que es de segundo año.

— Oh, vaya...

— ¿Qué estás tramando? No te metas con ella.

— No pienso hacerle nada, carajo, ni que fuera un acosador. Sólo creo que sería interesante tener amistad con dos Ackerman... No sé, suena tentador...

— Eren, te lo repito: no te metas con ella.

De nuevo silencio. Armin no le encantaba la situación.

— Pero bueno, allá tú si te metes en problemas. Hasta mañana.

— ¡Que no le voy a hacer nada! ¿Armin? Dah, me colgó.

A pesar de lo que dijo, en la mente de Eren se gestaba un plan que, quizás, podría funcionar en el futuro.

—Listo, solicitud de amistad enviada.

Sonrió mirando la pantalla de su computadora, pensó que tal vez estaba delirando por la falta de sueño; posiblemente Armin tenía razón.

* * *

— "Buenas noches, mañana espero ver de nuevo esos lindos ojos".

Un evidente sonrojo se plasmó en el rostro de la rubia que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al tiempo que sostenía su teléfono móvil.

La plática nocturna con Eren había resultado más que satisfactoria, tanto como para distraerla de sus ocupaciones normales y hacerla mantenerse despierta hasta la 1 am.

¿Qué era esa inquietud residente en su pecho? ¿A qué se debía esa insistencia en leer una y otra vez los mensajes recibidos?

A pesar de ser una chica de preparatoria y de saberse bien parecida, Annie jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos relacionados a un chico, pues siempre consideró que los hombres eran demasiado tontos e inútiles como para desear relacionarse con uno. Sin embargo, en tan sólo un día Eren estaba logrando que poco a poco derribara esas barreras autoimpuestas.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Ni ella tenía idea pero definitivamente lo estaba logrando. Eren resultaba más sorprendente de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

Y quizás eso era lo que más la impresionaba, saber que podía opinar de esa forma de él. Internamente comenzó a generar expectativas acerca de algo aún desconocido.

* * *

Esperándolo con ansias, el día siguiente comenzó. Los tenues rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, acariciando ligeramente su piel, recordándole que la vida seguía, que su vida seguía.

Levi se removió con pesar y, aún envuelto en las cobijas, se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar, casi como si estuviera viviendo los efectos de una borrachera. Había dormido apenas tres horas y parecía que aún tenía ánimos para lamentarse de su patética existencia.

— Parezco una puta protagonista de manga.

Murmuró al tiempo que se levantaba con rumbo al baño; ojalá una ducha le ayudara a cambiar de ánimo.

El camino a la escuela pareció más largo de lo normal, o quizás sus pies se negaban a llegar; sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba ahí.

Tal como lo pensó, en su trayecto no encontró rastros de Erwin, conocía a su amigo y sabía que estaba evitando un encuentro incómodo antes del obligatorio que serían las clases.

Al entrar en las instalaciones del instituto, sus ojos se posaron en un castaño que caminaba a la distancia sonriendo absorto de la punzada en el pecho del pelinegro que se alejaba lo más veloz que le permitía su cuerpo. El dolor de cabeza que aparecía haber desaparecido, regresó instantáneamente y amenazaba con quedarse el resto del día.

Sólo necesitó poner un pie dentro del aula para que sus ojos identificaran la cabellera rubia de su amigo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y de inmediato comenzó a pensar en cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera tranquilo, falló.

— ¡Enanín!

Gritó Hanji logrando que Erwin brincara del susto y buscara la forma más rápida de ser tragado por la tierra.

— Ven.

Ordenó Levi al rubio que inevitablemente posó sus orbes azules en el demandante pelinegro. Acto seguido, Erwin era arrastrado fuera del aula por su pequeño amigo, todo ante la atónita mirada de una castaña que, sin saber lo que sucedía, bufaba de alegría desde su escritorio.

Levi tomó la muñeca de Erwin y lo llevó por varios pasillos sin pensar en la impresión tan curiosa que daban a todo quien los observaba. Lo condujo detrás de un edificio que, pasando una malla, conectaba con una cancha de básquet-ball; eligió la sombra de un árbol para soltar el agarre con Erwin y se sentó tranquilamente, invitó al otro a imitarlo y así lo hizo.

— Quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió ayer.

Sentenció Levi con seriedad.

— Empieza, te escucho.

Respondió el rubio con el mismo tono empleado por su amigo.

— Bien. —Suspiró el pelinegro—. No te voy a pedir que olvides lo que hice porque es imposible que lo hagas, pero que gustaría que esto no merme nuestra amistad de alguna manera, después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho como para saber que podemos actuar como adultos y que podemos sobreponernos a todo.

— Justamente eso era lo que quería pedirte… Nunca quise hablarte de mis sentimientos porque pensé que dejarías de confiar en mí y que dejaríamos de funcionar como amigos y colegas; ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un idiota.

— Sí, lo fuiste.

Levi lo observó casi como si le estuviera reclamando algo.

— Para nuestra maldita desgracia, no podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos, tan sólo mírame a mí, por favor, enamorado de un idiota cabeza de titán y sin memoria. Sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decir que el destino nos odia bastante, digo, para ponernos en la situación en que estamos.

— No sé si nos odia o no, pero también puede ser una posibilidad de cambiar lo que hicimos antes, a final de cuentas, si continuamos haciendo siempre lo mismo, jamás lograremos cambiar.

Levi asistió en silencio, uno que resultó cómodo para sorpresa de ambos. Conversaron tranquilamente poniendo en claro que su amistad continuaría, pues aunque no lo dijeran, ninguno sabía cómo hallarse en el mundo sin el otro, se habían hecho demasiado dependientes entre sí.

Su amena conversación continuó a pesar de que las clases habían iniciado y a ninguno parecía importarle.

* * *

El grupo dos de primer grado salió a tomar la clase de deportes, ese día lo harían en la cancha de básquet-ball, por lo que unos enormes ojos verdes tuvieron la posibilidad de apreciar la escena de una plática entre amigos. Aunque para Eren, la forma en que ese rubio corpulento miraba a Levi no era precisamente amistosa. No pudo despegar su vista de ellos.

— ¡Eren!

Gritó Armin al notar que su amigo estaba por completo distraído y sabiendo que podría ser reprendido por el profesor.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves… raro…

— ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Afiló la vista logrando que el otro girara en la misma dirección.

— ¿Quién? ¿El que está con Levi?

Eren asistió en silencio.

— Es Erwin Smith, el capitán del equipo de Ajedrez. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Ahora que recuerdo, también está en segundo año, así que debe ser compañero de Levi.

El castaño frunció el ceño causando extrañeza en su amigo.

— Si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso…

Dijo el ojiazul casi con burla, pero sus palabras lograron que Eren finalmente dejara de observarlos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo, celoso? ¡Ja! Armin no digas idioteces. ¿Por qué podría estar celoso? Además, ¿de qué lo estaría? Levi es mi amigo y él puede hablar con quién le dé la gana.

Se giró molesto y emprendió el camino hacia sus demás compañeros, justo en ese instante se percató de que Jean los estaba llamando.

Para el pequeño rubio, la conducta de Eren no tenía sentido alguno y el presentimiento de que algo sucedería no lo abandonó.

* * *

Cuando Erwin y Levi regresaron al aula, la mirada de Hanji no los abandonó ni un segundo y ambos sabían que no se la quitarían de encima hasta que le dijeran lo que sucedía.

Ni bien comenzó el primer descanso, la castaña de lentes ya estaba encima del rubio interrogándolo acerca de todo lo que ella no sabía, pues para sus ojos no pasaron desapercibidas las cómplices miradas de vez en cuando, la forma en que Levi se perdía en el horizonte a través de la ventana y los largos suspiros que de Erwin salían al observar a su amigo.

— ¡Levi! ¿A dónde vas? Cuestionó la castaña al instante que el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y caminó taciturno dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— A cagar. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— No, pero te encargo una muestra, quiero corroborar que comes adecuadamente.

Con la mejor cara de repulsión, Levi se alejó velozmente de la mujer mientras se cuestionaba la razón por la que seguía dirigiéndole la palabra.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Hanji clavó la vista en el rubio que pretendía evitarla.

— Dime qué diablos pasó entre ustedes y no aceptaré nada más que la verdad.

— Nada importante... Me confesé.

Al parecer, la castaña murió por algunos segundos, al menos mientras su ágil cerebro lograba procesar las palabras salidas de esos rosados labios.

— ¡¿Hiciste qué?!

Gritó tan alto que todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlos con extrañeza, algunos con molestia.

— ¡Baja la voz!

Respondió quedamente Erwin mientras jalaba a su amiga para que tomara asiento de nuevo.

— Tienes que contármelo todo, sin excusas.

— No hay mucho que decir. Él estaba mal, fue a mi casa, nos besamos, terminamos en la cama a punto de tener sexo y le dije que lo amaba; sólo eso.

Literalmente, Hanji cayó de espalda en el suelo, causando que de nuevo las miradas se centraran en ellos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que eso pasara? ¿No que Levi estaba deprimido por lo de Eren? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?

Erwin fue inundado de preguntas al tiempo que le ayudaba, nuevamente, a levantarse.

— Lo que pasó con Eren te lo debe decir él. Lo de nosotros fue muy rápido, sólo sé que de repente él estaba quejándose de su existencia y de pronto estaba encima mío.

— Claro, y tú aceptaste tranquilamente que lo hiciera...

Enfatizó la castaña mientras lo miraba con una mezcla entre picardía y reproche.

— No fue tanto así pero se podría decir que sí.

— Erwin, de verdad, ¿qué pretendes? Digo, si ambos están tan calmados al estar juntos supongo que quedaron en términos amigables, pero te conozco y sé que tramas algo.

— Quedamos en que a pesar de todo, mantendríamos nuestra amistad, pues la consideramos más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

— ¿Pero? Lo miró con intriga.

— Pero ahora que él conoce mis sentimientos, creo que es hora de entrar al juego.

Hanji lo miró incrédula.

— ¿No me digas que estás pensando en conquistarlo?

— Quizás. Ya hace falta cambiar un tanto el juego.

El rubio sonrió dando la impresión de que un plan se gestaba en su cerebro, uno que daría un vuelco a todo.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _El capítulo está recién salido del horno. Debo decir que contiene detalles que serán importantes después, así que no los olviden._

 _¿Cuándo actualizaré de nuevo? No lo sé, pero no pierdan la esperanza de que lo haré._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y demás. ¡Los amo!_

 _Bye!_


	6. Capítulo 5: Estrepitoso desvío

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas** : Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **.**

 **Estrepitoso desvío**

 **.**

 _— Capitán… ¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?_

 _— Ya te dije que sí._

 _— Pero es que… Bueno… Yo…_

 _— ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo._

 _— Bueno es que… Creo que usted cree que debo ser el de abajo... Y no estoy seguro de eso._

 _— ¿No estás seguro de qué?_

 _— Usted sabe… De que… Me lo meta…_

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces pretendes follarme?_

 _— …_

 _— ¡Quita las malditas manos de la cara y responde, cobarde!_

 _— Sí… Eso es lo que quiero…_

 _— ¿Siquiera sabes cómo se hace? No pareces tener experiencia._

 _— ¡Sé cómo se hace! No es mi primera vez._

 _— Ah, ya veo…_

 _— ¿Qué está pensando, Heichou?_

 _— Inténtalo._

 _— Mmmm… ¿Qué?_

 _— ¿Qué va a ser? Follarme._

 _— ¡¿Qué?!_

 _— ¿No era eso lo que querías? Vamos, hazlo._

 _— ¡Heichou! G-Gracias._

 _— Apúrate o no te dejaré hacerlo._

 _— ¡Sí!_

 _— Póngase en la cama y lo haré._

 _— Ummm… Esta noche va a ser larga…_

* * *

Ese martes por la tarde resultaba en especial aburrido y desalentador, había algo en el ambiente que no le permitía a Eren concentrarse, quizás por eso creyó que ir por Armin a su clase de música para luego sonsacarlo con ir al cine era muy buena idea.

Divisó a la distancia a su amigo, se levantó de un salto de la jardinera en que descansaba y corrió a su encuentro. Hasta el instante en que se detuvo, se percató de que una cabellera negra acompañaba al rubio.

— E-Eren... ¿Qué haces?

— Vine por ti pero no pensé que estarías acompañado.

Extendió la mano hacia la chica que lo miraba con intriga.

— Hola, soy Eren, amigo de Armin. Un gusto.

— Hola. Mikasa.

Ella correspondió el saludo con timidez pero con un firme apretón de manos.

— ¿Tú me enviaste una solicitud de amistad en Facebook?

Preguntó la chica completamente intrigada.

— Sí, fui yo, y por cierto no has respondido.

El castaño esbozó una enorme y cautivadora sonrisa, la cual le resultó un tanto extraña a Armin, parecía como si su amigo estuviera coqueteando.

— Lo sé. No agrego a desconocidos.

— Pero ya no soy un desconocido, ya me puedes aceptar.

— Bueno, eso es cierto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó de entre los finos labios de la pelinegra. A partir de ese momento, una ligera chispa comenzó a arder.

* * *

— Hanji, en serio, ¿qué pretendes al citar a Levi en este lugar?

— Deja de hacer preguntas y considérate afortunado, cuando yo me largue tendrás en tiempo que te dé la gana para estar con él.

— No te ofendas, pero creo que eso es estúpido, paso mucho tiempo con él como para necesitar estar a solas en la calle.

— ¡Pero no es lo mismo! Y no seas necio, Erwin. Así puedes pasear y llevarlo a dónde él quiera y, quizás, comprarle algo bonito...

La castaña levantó una ceja indicando picardía.

— ¿Estamos hablando de Levi? Pareciera que no lo conoces.

Sentenció con una sonrisa de ironía.

— Sí, sé cómo es Levi, pero también sé que nadie se puede resistir a un regalo, mucho menos si es de la persona que lo ama.

— De verdad que no te entiendo, creo que Levi tiene razón en pensar que eres muy extraña...

— Jajajaja, soy extraña, lo sé, ¡pero aun así me aman!

Gritó la mujer provocando que muchas miradas se dirigieran a ellos; en ese instante Erwin reconoció la silueta del pelinegro caminando a su encuentro.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el escándalo?

Interrogó con una mueca de desagrado el recién llegado.

— Nada, nada, pequeña criatura. —Recibió la mejor mirada fulminante que el chico tenía guardada pero la ignoró—. Le decía a nuestro amigo de las grandes cejas que no podré acompañarlos porque mi tía me acaba de pedir que la acompañe a que le limen los callos, así que tendrán que divertirse mucho en mi nombre.

— ¿A qué le limen los callos?

Preguntó Levi con la mejor cara de asco que podía poner.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Deberías ver tu cara!

— Cállate, maldita loca.

— Bueno, Levi, ¿a dónde quieres ir? En esta zona hay muchos espectáculos.

Cuestionó Erwin en un intento de romper el ambiente de hostilidad.

— No me trates como a una puta damisela.

— Pero sólo te estoy preguntando…

— No trates así a mi Erwin, él está siendo muy amable contigo.

Impulsivamente la castaña se aferró a uno de los fuertes brazos del rubio. Sin quererlo, Levi sintió una incomodidad creciente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hanji se despidió de los chicos besando efusivamente sus mejillas. Una vez que se deshicieron de ella, caminaron en silencio por algunas calles, de pronto Levi se adentró en un pequeño café que habían visitado algunas veces, Erwin lo siguió con un sentimiento de calidez, a final de cuentas siempre se hacía lo que el pelinegro quería.

* * *

— Eren, de verdad, no entiendo lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo me gustaría ser amigo de Mikasa, parece simpática, ¿qué tiene de malo?

— Lo que me parece curioso es que quieras ser su amigo justo después de saber que es prima de Levi.

— Ay, no seas maquiavélico, no estoy tramando nada extraño.

— No te creo pero lo dejaré aquí por ahora porque no quiero discutir contigo, ¿entendido?

Al terminar la pregunta, Armin se percató de que su amigo había desaparecido, giró sobre sus pies y lo encontró con la mirada fija en la ventana más grande del pequeño café Sina; al alcanzarlo notó que empuñaba las manos con fuerza mientras miraba a Levi platicando afablemente con Erwin Smith.

— Eren, ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada. Vámonos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo? Nunca te habías puesto así.

— ¡No me pasa nada! Camina o me voy.

Sentenció el ojiverde al tiempo que regresaba al camino que no debió abandonar. Su mente daba vueltas mientras intentaba entender por qué le molestaba tanto ver a su amigo con otra persona, bueno, con _esa_ persona.

Caminó varias cuadras sin percatarse de que su amigo lo seguía prácticamente sin aliento. Hasta que se sintió más tranquilo aflojó el paso y, como de milagro, recordó que iba acompañado; se giró casi con miedo de la condición en que podría encontrar a su amigo.

— ¡Armin, lo siento!

— Vaya, hasta que te acordaste de mí. ¡Te estuve gritando por 15 minutos!

— Perdón… No sé qué me pasó.

— Yo sí, estás celoso de Erwin. Lo que quiero saber es por qué si se supone que Levi es sólo tu amigo. ¿Y que no querías estar con Annie? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Sin poder dar una respuesta, Eren bajó la mirada y retomó la marcha, esta vez de manera lenta como invitando al rubio a unirse a su triste caminata.

El silencio marcó su regreso a casa.

Eren sabía que no tenía razón para reaccionar de esa manera, sin embargo, no podría controlarse y debía hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Un miércoles más iniciaba en la vida de Levi y la tendenciosa necesidad de quejarse de todo lo acompañó desde el primer segundo.

Sabía cómo sería su día y no esperaba que algo fuera en realidad tan relevante como para hacerlo sorprenderse; al parecer la vida le insistía en que se equivocaría.

Ni siquiera había terminado de poner ambos pies en el instituto cuando unos radiantes ojos verdes lo abordaron.

— ¡Sempai!

Gritó el ojiverde a una distancia tan considerable que varias personas voltearon a verlos con curiosidad.

— No me llames así, idiota. Soy Levi.

— Sí, ya sé cómo te llamas. Sólo es una broma.

— Déjate de bromas estúpidas.

— Bueno, como quieras, no vaya a ser que te enojes y me evites más de lo que lo has hecho.

Eren se ganó una mirada llena de enojo.

— Quiero preguntarte algo…

— ¿De qué? ¿De tu novia?

— No es mi novia, aún…

La estaca se clavó más en el pecho del pelinegro. Levantó una ceja enfatizando el "aún", mentalmente.

— Pero no quiero hablar de ella… Es que últimamente te he visto muy cercano con ese tal Erwin, entonces sólo quería saber si puedo seguir hablándote o no, que tal si se enoja porque hables con alguien.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Quién carajos crees que soy para que me hables así?

La ira inundó el cuerpo de Levi, afiló los ojos buscando los contrarios, sintió perfectamente como el valor se escapaba de Eren al tiempo que su intimidante pequeña figura arrinconaba al otro contra una pared cercana.

— No te enojes. Sólo es una pregunta.

— Pues no preguntes idioteces. Y en todo caso, ¿qué carajos te importa quién está cerca de mí? Además, a Erwin lo conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que a ti, así que deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.

Sentenció Levi con furia tal que dejó a Eren sin habla.

El pelinegro giró sobre sus pies, dispuesto a alejarse definitivamente, sin embargo, una mano se colocó en su muñeca y lo detuvo con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Tanto te molesta que hable de Erwin? ¿Es tan importante él como para que casi me grites? ¡No jodas, parece como si fuera tu puto novio!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás había visto de esa manera a Eren y no esperó hacerlo en esa ocasión; sabía de sus arranques impulsivos pero no creyó ser el motivo de uno de ellos.

— ¿De dónde sacas el valor para decir cuánta pendejada te viene a la cabeza?

Cuestionó Levi con una seriedad propia de una importante batalla contra los titanes.

— Lo saco del mismo lugar donde tus guardas tus hermosas sonrisas sólo para él.

— Cállate.

— ¿Por qué? Ahora resulta que tampoco tengo derecho a ver cómo te portas con él, por favor, si te pones en bandeja de plata para que te devore con la mirada.

La respiración se agitó hasta el punto en que resultaba doloroso para Levi; su pecho se inflaba alentando a su cuerpo a moverse por inercia.

Sin saber cómo pasó, lo siguiente que el pelinegro vio fue su puño estrellándose contra la mejilla izquierda del otro; escuchó el sonido hueco de un golpe y observó a Eren cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

— ¡Levi, ¿qué haces?!

El estrepitoso grito de Hanji lo regresó a la realidad, miró a su alrededor y se percató de las miradas expectantes que comenzaban a susurrar palabras adivinables.

— Levi, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Erwin en cuanto estuvo cerca de su amigo, provocando que el aludido levantara la cabeza para permitirle observar su consternación.

— ¡Bravo! Tenía que llegar tu caballero.

Aún desde el piso, Eren fijó su pesada mirada en el rubio que lo desafiaba con sus orbes celestes.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? Él jamás te hubiera golpeado sin motivo.

— Pregúntale a él.

El ojiverde se levantó y le dedicó una mirada de rencor a su sempai al tiempo que se decidía a caminar entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

— Vámonos de aquí antes de que venga algún maestro.

Intervino Hanji tomando del brazo a Levi y comenzando a arrastrarlo lejos.

— Aléjate de él.

Sentenció Erwin con el volumen de voz perfecto para que Eren lo escuchara aún a la distancia.

— Eso lo decido yo.

Susurró el castaño sin importarle si podía ser escuchado.

Poco a poco el alboroto se calmó y los estudiantes tomaron sus respectivos rumbos, y mientras eso sucedía, la figura de Armin se abría paso para lograr alcanzar a su amigo.

— ¡Eren, ¿qué pasó?!

Cuestionó en cuanto estuvo a escasos metros de él.

— No me quedaré a clases. Voy a buscar a Annie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué fue todo ese alboroto?

— Nada, deja de seguirme. Nos vemos.

Con la siguiente pregunta en la boca, Armin no tuvo más opción que observar a su amigo mientras se alejaba, supuso, dirigiéndose al aula de Annie para, quizás, invitarla a algún lugar.

— Eren… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Murmuró el rubio recargando su espalda contra una pared cercana.

* * *

Annie sabía que algo definitivamente estaba cambiando, para empezar, jamás había faltado a clases sólo por ir pasear con alguien, aunque sinceramente ese alguien, resultaba ser muy especial en los últimos días.

La petición de Eren y el itinerario que terminaba en su casa para ver una película, no sonaba nada mal, es más era bastante interesante aprovechar así el día.

Por la tarde, mientras "Sin City" estremecía la pantalla de la sala Jaeger y dos adolescentes la observaban desde el sillón, el castaño se acercó lentamente a la rubia y se detuvo hasta quedar hombro con hombro.

— ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Preguntó Eren casi susurrando en el oído contrario.

— ¿Por qué te interesa lo que yo piense?

Cuestionó la chica sin voltear la mirada pero sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba.

— Porque me gustas y me interesa lo que tu pienses.

Completamente sorprendida, la rubia giró la cara hasta quedar de frente al chico.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste.

Los labios del ojiverde se posaron en los de la chica, por milisegundos ambos se congelaron casi con temor a separarse. Fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de profundizar el beso al notar la nula resistencia de Annie.

El primer paso estaba dado y Eren no se detendría a pesar de las consecuencias.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Perdón por desaparecer, sucede que entré a trabajar en febrero y entonces dejé de tener tiempo hasta para respirar._

 _Anyway, encontré un espacio para escribir esto en dos días y aquí está el resultado. Ojalá les guste._

 _No tengo idea de cuándo actualizaré de nuevo pero espero que me sigan queriendo._

 _Bye!_


	7. Capítulo 6: Presentimiento

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas** : Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **.**

 **Presentimiento**

 **.**

— _Esto no funcionará._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

 _— Porque eres un niño y no tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo._

 _— ¿Y por qué diablos me lo dice ahora? Podría haberlo dicho hace meses o por lo menos antes de haber tenido sexo._

 _— No seas ingenuo, el sexo no determina nada, ¿o de verdad crees que eres el primero que me la mete? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? Por favor, no eres más que un niño intentando ser adulto._

 _— Pues este niño sabe muy bien que lo ama y eso es mucho más válido que todos los sinsentido que está diciendo._

 _— Crees que me amas. Para amar de verdad a alguien tiene que pasar tiempo, debes estar con esa persona y sortear dificultades, sólo así puedes saber que de verdad es amor._

 _— ¿Y no está dispuesto a pasar todo eso conmigo?_

 _— No hay tiempo para eso, tú sabes que podemos morir mañana o, quizás, en los siguientes cinco minutos. Por eso no hay tiempo para amar._

 _— ¿Entonces por qué aceptó iniciar esto conmigo?_

 _— Tuve mis razones, las cuales no voy a discutir contigo ahora._

 _— ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Soy una especie de juguete o qué?_

 _— No estoy diciendo eso._

 _— ¡¿Pues entonces qué mierda está diciendo?! ¡Dígamelo ahora, carajo!_

 _— Cálmate. No tienes porqué gritar._

 _— ¡Grito lo que me dé la gana y usted no puede decirme nada!_

 _— Puedo decirte lo que quiera porque, te recuerdo, soy tu superior, así que ahora cierra la maldita boca y lárgate a tu sótano; no quiero ver tu cara en lo que resta del día._

 _— ¿Así se resuelven los problemas de pareja? ¡Já! ¡Qué lindo!_

 _— Para ser mi pareja te falta mucho, niño. Ahora lárgate._

 _— Si eso es lo que piensa, entonces me voy._

 _— Ahhhhhh… Por eso no quería meterme con este niño, carajo…_

* * *

— Ahora sí, ¿me quieres explicar lo que pasó?

Cuestionó Erwin cuando se adentraron en un laboratorio vacío ubicado en el último edificio del instituto.

— El idiota me provocó, eso fue lo que pasó.

— Pero para que llegaras a golpearlo, siendo tú tan impasible y siendo él _tu Eren_ , tuvo que haber sido algo sumamente grave, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué es esa mierda de _mi Eren_? Y a final de cuentas, no te enterarás de lo que dijo.

— Si no me dices lo que pasó, entonces no podré ayudarte.

— ¿Y quién demonios te pidió ayuda?

— Soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte, no tienes que pedirlo, yo lo hago porque quiero.

— Pues te recomiendo que quieras dejar de ayudarme, no lo necesito. No necesito nada, sólo desaparecer de esta mierda de mundo y dejar de renacer en otra mierda peor.

— Levi, no hables así…

— Cállate, no estoy de humor para soportar tus idioteces sobre las oportunidades para cambiar y esas cosas.

— Pero es verdad. ¿No has escuchado que si las cosas no cambian sin importar cuántas veces las repitas, es porque el que debe cambiar eres tú?

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

— Que si, según tú, decidiste dejar a Eren atrás, entonces deberías hacerlo, y me refiero a hacerlo por completo, no sólo dejar de hablarle, sino a sacarlo poco a poco de tu interior. En otras palabras deberías esforzarte por olvidarlo y no sólo fingir que lo olvidas.

— Eres un pendejo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por desear que dejes de sufrir por una persona que obviamente jamás sentirá lo mismo que tú? ¿Por esperar que veas más allá de lo que tienes enfrente?

— Lo que tú quieres es que te dé el culo, no te hagas el inocente.

— Si sólo quisiera eso entonces lo habría hecho aquel día que estuviste en mi casa, no olvides que si yo no me hubiera detenido tú—

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que hice y no necesito que me reclames como si fuera una perra ofrecida!

Erwin suspiró denotando cansancio, se acercó mientras Levi se resbalaba en la pared mostrando su mejor cara de hastío.

— Entonces dime qué necesitas.

— No sé, simplemente no lo sé…

Sin pensarlo, el rubio se inclinó sobre su amigo, extendió sus brazos y lo arropó sorprendiéndose de que no se alejara ni lo golpeara por tal osadía.

— Eres un idiota.

Susurró Levi al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba envolver en aquel calor que le daba tranquilidad.

— Quizás lo soy, pero no importa.

Permanecieron en esa posición por tiempo incierto. Afuera, el día continuaba su recorrido diario mientras los sentimientos de dos adolescentes parecían acompasarse.

* * *

Con un evidente golpe en la mejilla y el entrecejo arrugado, el castaño de ojos verdes no veía la hora de salir del salón de clases y, quizás, buscar al rubio entrometido —como había decidido llamar a Erwin— para partirle la cara o, al menos, darle unos cuantos puñetazos.

— Ya, deja de portarte como un psicópata.

Susurró Armin observándolo de reojo.

— No estoy haciendo nada, no jodas.

— Cómo que no estás haciendo nada. Casi estás echando humo por las orejas y se nota que estás enojado hasta con el aire que te pasa por enfrente.

— Armin, cállate. No tengo ganas de escucharte ahora.

— Bueno, yo sólo decía,

— ¡Pues no digas nada!

Épicamente, Eren falló en su intento por mantenerse en silencio, lo cual les ganó varias miradas, incluida la de la Srita. Nanaba.

— Jaeger, Arlet. O se callan o nos cuentan a todos lo que los tiene tan entretenidos.

— Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar.

Respondió velozmente el rubio mientras su amigo desviaba la mirada en un evidente gesto de fastidio.

— _Ojalá este maldito día termine pronto._

Pensó el castaño mientras su mirada se perdía en el cielo que, curiosamente, le recordó los ojos de Levi.

* * *

Casi como si el destino estuviera de su lado, al menos ese día, Erwin y Levi pudieron pasar desapercibidos en la escuela y lograr salir, con bastante ayuda de Hanji, en el primer descanso.

En silencio caminaron recorriendo las calles extrañamente solitarias. Sin pensarlo en realidad, el pelinegro guio a su amigo hasta su casa a sabiendas de que su madre estaría trabajando doble turno ese día.

Para Erwin resultaba más que obvio que el pelinegro no necesitaba hablar y no pretendía obligarlo, no necesitaba presionarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Lentamente crecía en su interior una necesidad de protegerlo, de arroparlo para que el sufrimiento latente mientras estuviera cerca de Eren no lo atravesara como hasta ese momento.

Levi, por su parte, permitía que sus pies se movieran de la manera que quisieran sin oponerse en lo más mínimo; permitía que el rubio caminara a su lado casi como si no importara, de cualquier forma, sabía que no lo dejaría solo aunque lo deseara.

Arribaron a la casa de Levi con una actitud similar a la de un funeral. Erwin, sin perder sus modales pidió permiso para entrar a la casa, lo cual fue respondido por su amigo con una mortífera mirada indicándole que eran los únicos en el lugar.

Después de dejar sus mochilas y deshacerse de sus calurosos suéteres, el pelinegro le indicó al otro que tomara asiento en la sala.

— Mi madre llegará hasta tarde, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras.

— ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Seguro?

— Menos de follarme en la alfombra, debe ser incómodo.

Casi sin quererlo, una leve picardía se asomó en los ojos del pelinegro, a lo cual sólo recibió una carcajada por parte de su amigo. Al menos el humor de ambos comenzaba a aligerarse.

En un acto de rapidez ninja, Levi subió las escaleras y a los pocos segundos se encontraba nuevamente en la sala, con la diferencia de portar una playera ligera y un pantalón corto en vez de su uniforme.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer o aceptarás mi reto a muerte?

Cuestionó mientras con la mirada hacía énfasis al PS4 con dos controles que yacía en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo podría rechazar tal reto si mi honra depende de ello?

Respondió Erwin con la mirada propia del Comandante de la Legión, Levi no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una tarde cargada de emociones, emociones que sólo podían mostrarse entre ellos, coronó ese día que, aunque difícil, sería de suma importancia en sus vidas.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el insomnio azotó a Eren, torturándolo con la certeza de que al día siguiente debería levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

La luz de su móvil le lastimaba ligeramente los ojos mientras las interminables actualizaciones de Facebook aparecían en su pantalla. Una tras otra, leía las tonterías de sus amigos, principalmente quejas de la escuela y sus relaciones; de pronto, el estado "Conocer gente nueva es interesante" de Mikasa Ackerman le hizo percatarse de que la pelinegra se encontraba en línea.

Un simple "Hola, ¿no puedes dormir?" inició una conversación que terminó cerca de las 3 am, hora en que los dedos de la chica no podían escribir más y los ojos del castaño apenas y podían mantenerse abiertos.

No se despidieron sin antes comprometerse a salir en los próximos días, quizás el cine o alguna otra cosa lograra divertirlos mientras, según las palabras de Eren, podía conocer mejor a su nueva amiga.

Por su parte, Mikasa no podía estar más contenta de encontrarse con Eren y, precisamente por eso, no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar con él. Cuando se encontró con Armin su corazón se alegró enormemente, pero con el castaño era diferente, pues ella no olvidaba ninguno de los momentos que vivieron en la época de los titanes. Justamente esos momentos eran los que se agolpaban en su cabeza cada vez que Eren le sonreía o le hablaba.

Ella no podía olvidar el sufrimiento que embargó su corazón cuando vio a Levi cubierto de sangre ajena mientras cargaba un cuerpo inerte y mutilado. Su pecho se contraía de dolor cuando pensaba en la expresión del amante de su hermano y la forma en que ella lo golpeó al tiempo que le reclamaba esa muerte tan injusta.

Mientras intentaba dormir después de haber platicado en Eren, se abrazó a sí misma por el recuerdo de Jean y Armin intentando controlarla y consolarla cuando subían el cadáver del castaño a una de las carretas para regresar al interior de las murallas.

— ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora?

Murmuró la pelinegra dejándose vencer por el sueño, uno que sería intranquilo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la celeste mirada de una rubia se perdía en el inmenso cielo. Sus pensamientos no hacían más que girar en torno a un guapo castaño de ojos verdes. Se abstrajo tanto del mundo que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que terminaron sus primeras tres clases.

— Annnnniiiiiiieeeeee…

— Uhh… ¿Me hablaste?

Reiner volteó riéndose lo más fuerte que podía, se recargó en el hombre de Bertholdt y miró nuevamente a la confundida rubia que los miraba expectante.

— Te lo dije, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llevamos diez minutos hablándole.

— ¿Qué? ¿Diez minutos?

Cuestionó la confundida chica.

— Sí, hemos estado parados a tu lado por diez minutos y no has hecho más que ignorarnos.

— No los escuché.

Respondió ella con simpleza.

— Es obvio que no nos escuchaste, lo que quisiera saber es por qué. Últimamente te hemos visto algo rara, además de que no haces más que estar pegada a tu celular… ¿Con quién hablas tanto?

Después de algunos segundos de una lucha de miradas entre los rubios, ella suspiró con cansancio.

— ¿Qué te importa?

Betholdt estalló de risa mientras un ofendido Reiner reclamaba con la indignación pintada en la cara.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Me estoy preocupando por ti!

— Nadie te pidió que hicieras nada, así que no te metas.

— Sabes, Annie, es en momentos como este en los que más tienes que confiar en tus amigos. Nosotros podemos ayudarte a sortear cualquier dificultad que estés pasando.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que tengo una dificultad?

— Bueno, lo supongo por lo distraída que estás.

— Pues deja de suponer. No me pasa nada.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron mirándola fijamente.

— No te creo pero está bien, no te molestaré por el momento, sólo por el momento.

— Lo que digas. Vete a sentar que ya llegó el maestro.

Siendo prácticamente arrastrado por su amigo, Reiner tuvo que dejar en paz a la chica e ir a su asiento, desde el cual siguió observándola con el firme pensamiento de no descansar hasta saber lo que le ocurría.

Ella, por otra parte, decidió que la ventana seguía siendo más interesante que su odioso —según ella— profesor Dawk.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, los ojos de Eren no dejaban de buscar la figura de su sempai en todo el instituto, que si bien era pequeña, no podía haber desaparecido del mundo de un día para otro. Mientras permanecía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, una suave voz lo regresó al mundo.

— Hola.

Se giró para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia acompañada de unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules.

— ¡Annie!

Gritó espantando a la chica y la abrazó con una efusividad que ella consideró innecesaria.

— Siento no haberte buscado en estos días, estuve ocupado.

— Sí, me enteré de tu alboroto de ayer.

Mencionó la rubia casi como si estuviera reprochando algo.

— Te enteraste… —afirmó Eren con cierta tristeza en los ojos—. Bueno, era obvio que te ibas a enterar, toda la escuela se enteró…

— No te voy a pedir que me expliques porque sé que no me debes nada, pero al menos me gustaría que tuvieras más cuidado. —Se acercó y acarició ligeramente su mejilla derecha—. Este golpe no combina con tu cara.

Eren sonrió, más que por el comentario, por el evidente sonrojo de ella.

— Sabes, deberíamos ir a algún lado. ¿Qué tienes que hacer el sábado?

Sin pudor, tomó a la rubia de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos mientras la conducía a la salida.

— Pensé que nunca propondrías que hiciéramos algo, después de aquella vez casi no me has hablado… Creí que ya no te gustaba…

Confesó Annie con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que no tenía derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada pues, a final de cuentas ni siquiera eran novios.

— Claro que me gustas, es sólo que, como te dije, he estado ocupado.

— Lo entiendo…

La rubia suspiró mostrando bastante tristeza.

— Pero no te preocupes, te presaré más atención. ¡Lo juro!

Gritó el chico abrazando a la chica frente a la puerta principal del instituto, lo que les ganó varias miradas curiosas.

— En realidad no tienes por qué jurar algo así. No es necesario.

Aseveró ella terminando el abrazo y continuando su camino. Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, él le permitió alejarse unos pasos para después seguirla y abrazarla por encima de los hombros.

Lentamente se acercó a su oído y, susurrando ligeramente, logró que se le erizara la piel.

— Claro que de debo jurarlo. ¿Qué clase de patán sería si no le prestara atención a mi novia?

Instintivamente, Annie se alejó mirándolo con asombro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Bueno, si no quieres que sea tu novio lo entiendo, pero te juro que me encantaría serlo.

El rostro de la chica se pintó de todos los colores posibles mientras asentía ligeramente y le sonreía al culpable de que su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho.

— ¿En serio quieres que seamos novios?

Cuestionó ella una vez que pudo recuperar su voz.

— Sí, es lo que estoy diciendo.

Casi con timidez, Annie tomó la mano de Eren y lo invitó a caminar a su lado.

Para ella, todo parecía un sueño. Para él, era hora de cosechar los frutos del esfuerzo de todas esas semanas con Annie.

Se alejaron del barullo del instituto pensando qué deberían hacer en su primer día como pareja, aunque ninguno de los dos podía pensar con claridad.

Algunos kilómetros lejos de ellos, el extraño ambiente llegaba hasta la casa de un pelinegro con ojos de cielo que se perdía en la inmensidad del universo.

Con la mano en el pecho, Levi exhaló cansado.

— A la mierda… Hoy todo se irá a la mierda.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Aún me recuerdan?_

 _Sé que ha pasado poco más de un mes pero sentí que los abandoné por mucho tiempo._

 _En fin, ¿creen que soy muy cruel con Levi? Quizás lo soy, y eso que aún no llegamos al clímax, aunque ya está cercano._

 _¿Cuándo actualizaré? No tengo idea, espero que pronto, ojalá..._

 _Anyway, besos gays para todos, especialmente para Tina (aunque quien sabe cuándo lea esto)._

 _Bye!_


	8. Capítulo 7: Retomando el camino, parte 1

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas** : Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

 **.**

 **Retomando el camino, parte 1**

 **.**

 _— ¿Y si terminas con él?_

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos dices? ¿No se supone que estabas muy contenta de que tuviera pareja y esas estupideces?_

 _— Sí, ya sé lo que dije pero…_

 _— ¿Pero qué?_

 _— …_

 _— Dime de una maldita vez lo que estás pensando._

 _— Es que no parece que lo trates muy bien… Digo, a veces veo a Eren muy triste y solitario… Y tú te pones de un humor de los mil demonios, bueno, no es que tu carácter sea la cosa más hermosa del mundo pero digo, a veces te pones peor, si eso es posible. Y pues…_

 _— Sí, ya entendí. Cierra la puta boca._

 _— Sólo digo que si vas a estar con él, entonces no deberías tratarlo como si no fuera importante. Deberías ponerle atención y preocuparte por él y esas cosas que hacen los novios._

 _— ¿Y yo cómo carajos voy a saber qué hacen los novios? Jamás había estado con alguien, así, digo._

 _— Sí, yo sé que tú sólo sabes encamarte con las personas, pero si quieres estar con Eren debes hacer un esfuerzo._

 _— Esfuerzo…_

 _— Para ambos es la primera vez pero, en serio, debes esforzarte si quieres que funcione su relación._

 _– Me cuestiono mucho la relevancia de hacer eso. Estamos envueltos en la mierda y todavía se me ocurre ilusionar a un niño al que no sé qué ofrecerle._

 _— Eso lo debiste pensar antes de aceptar sus sentimientos._

 _– Lo sé, carajo, lo sé…_

 _— Entonces piénsalo y si vas a seguir así, mejor termina con él._

 _— Diablos…_

* * *

Lentamente los días siguieron su curso y la relación entre Eren y Levi no parecía mejorar.

El ojiverde intentó acercarse en algunas ocasiones pero siempre fue detenido por la fiereza de unos ojos cerúleos que, al parecer, lo amenazaban de muerte. Entonces, decidió dejar de parecer un acosador acercándose a una celebridad y enfocarse en la persona que, en teoría, debería importarle más que nadie en el mundo, aunque sinceramente hacerlo resultaba más difícil de lo que parecía.

Como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas, después de su práctica de hockey Eren esperaba algunos minutos hasta que la rubia saliera del gimnasio para acompañarla a su casa.

Un barullo proveniente de la parte trasera del gimnasio llamó la atención del castaño que hasta el momento se había mantenido observando al grupo de box, a Annie, más específicamente.

— Otra vez ese maldito…

Susurró Eren para sí mismo al reconocer al castaño que en los últimos días no se alejaba de su sempai, era como si ese tipo y Erwin se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no dejar que ni una mosca se le acercara.

Creía haber escuchado su nombre: Farlan y, al parecer, estaba en la clase contigua a la de Erwin y Levi.

Siguió con la mirada al pequeño grupo que llevaba al pelinegro justo en el medio, Farlan no se le despegaba ni un poco y una chica de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado se le colgaba del cuello. ¿Desde cuándo Levi permitía tal clase de acercamiento físico? Recordó las escasas ocasiones en que invadió el espacio personal del otro y los tremendos puñetazos que recibió por tal osadía.

Comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía de coraje y decidió desviar la vista de aquel espectáculo, después de todo, no tenía por qué importarle lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

Justamente se encontraba en esa encrucijada cuando una llamada lo regresó al mundo real. Armin, desde el otro lado de la línea lo invitaba a distraerse un poco y, quizás, finalmente presentarle a su novia.

Ni bien Annie puso los dos pies fuera del gimnasio, Eren la arrastró fuera de la escuela y la convenció de ir con su rubio amigo; después de insistir por varios minutos, ella aceptó bajo la condición de que el ojiverde pagaría absolutamente todo lo que se le antojara.

Salir a distraerse un poco no resultó tan mala idea, a final de cuentas y sin que Eren lo supiera, así serían bastantes días más.

* * *

Contaba con una marca personal desde el día en que se peleó con Eren, sí. Intentaba enfocarse en su propia vida en vez de vigilar a Eren, sí. Le molestaba que en ocasiones Erwin parecía su madre, sí. No entendía por qué Farlan parecía muy interesado en estar a su lado en los últimos días, sí.

Levi se sentía capaz de soportarlo todo, de aceptar, aunque fuera difícil, lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de sobrepasar cualquier dificultad. Pero jamás esperó que ver a Eren y Annie tomados de la mano saliendo del instituto, sonriendo y ella, con un sonrojo tan grande que, tuvo que aceptar, la hacía verse linda. Mucho menos pensó que eso sucedería al día siguiente de que su pelea sucediera y tampoco pensó que la escena se repetiría interminablemente en su mente.

Incontables veces se preguntó, qué diablos le había hecho al destino para estar sufriendo de esa manera. No encontraba la respuesta y, sinceramente, no pensaba hacerlo; a final de cuentas, posiblemente la mejor opción sería dejarse llevar por las circunstancias y consumir su patética existencia en espera de la siguiente.

Profundas cavilaciones hicieron que el tiempo transcurriera hasta que el atardecer en la habitación de Levi se iluminó con la brillante pantalla del móvil de Levi.

 _"Estoy afuera. Ven y no te niegues"._

Un fuerte chasquido de lengua fue la única respuesta al mensaje de Hanji. ¿En qué demonios pensaba esa loca como para sacarlo de su perfecto estado de depresión y auto complacencia mental?

Seguramente no tendría más opción que dejar entrar al esperpento que tenía como amiga y perder con ella otra de sus tardes en la que, seguramente, estaría pensando en Eren.

* * *

Como todos lo esperaban, el tiempo continuó su curso. Tres semanas pasaron y Eren dejó de buscar a Levi, se concentró en fortalecer su relación con Annie, comenzó a albergar sentimientos que creyó nunca podría sentir por ella e intentaba comportarse como un adolescente normal.

Las salidas y conversaciones con Mikasa se volvieron cotidianas, su interés en los deportes y la escuela aumentó un poco, se incrementaron las visitas a Armin y todo parecía irreal.

Y ese incremento en la actividad social no pasó desapercibida para Reiner, quien no podía creer que Eren, al que siempre calificó como el menos apropiado para una chica, hubiera logrado conquistar a Annie, sobre todo considerando que él había intentado lo mismo varios años atrás, desde que la conoció. La rabia no podía, ni quería, salir de su cuerpo, sentía su sangre hervir cada vez que la rubia suspiraba al leer un mensaje o cuando salía corriendo al terminar la práctica para reunirse con el castaño.

Quizás sólo se debía a sus celos de amigo frustrado, pero para Reiner algo no estaba bien en esa relación y aunque intentó, por recomendación de Berth, detener ese pseudo acoso, su mente no paraba de decirle que debía estar pendiente, le gritaba que algo pasaría pronto.

Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando, casi por arte de magia, Annie apareció frente a él y estaba sola, lo cual resultó ser la mejor noticia del día.

— ¡Oye, Annie!

Sólo una ligera mirada fue dirigida hacia el rubio, ella se detuvo indicándole que podía acercarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Cuestionó casi con desinterés.

— ¿Estás ocupada? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

— Estaba a punto de ir con Eren, ¿por qué?

Una lanza se atravesó en su pecho cuando escuchó el nombre del castaño salir de esos rosados labios.

— Sólo quería preguntarte cuándo puedes acompañarme a la tienda de videojuegos, quiero comprar algo y sólo tú puedes aconsejarme bien.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Berth?

— ¿Entonces no quieres ir conmigo?

— No estoy diciendo eso, sólo pregunto por qué no vas con él.

— Porque quiero ir contigo.

La rubia suspiró casi sintiéndose derrotada, acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y parpadeó lentamente. Reiner sintió una taquicardia por el espectáculo.

— He estado muy ocupada últimamente.

— Lo sé, te vas corriendo de todos lados, a veces te busco y lo único que veo es tu cabello diciéndome que no me quieres hablar.

La cara de sufrimiento del chico y su evidente discurso de víctima le sacaron una sincera sonrisa a la chica que, sintiéndose un poco mal por su amigo, decidió hacerse un poco de tiempo para él.

— Yo te aviso, ¿está bien? Creo que la próxima semana tendré tiempo y podemos ir a comprar eso que quieres.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron con una esperanza desmedida, casi como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Tomó entre sus fuertes manos las pequeñas palmas de Annie, mirándola con los sentimientos desbordantes que topaban con unos ojos interrogantes.

— ¿Reiner, estás bien?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Te ves raro... No sé, parece que acabas de presenciar un milagro.

— Casi, casi he visto uno.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ella intentando entender lo que había escuchado, él contemplando sus hermosos ojos.

— Hola. ¿Interrumpo?

Sin previo aviso, Eren se encontró con los amigos y su ceño, un tanto fruncido, delataba su disgusto por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Instintivamente, Reiner dejó libres las manos ajenas sin desviar su fuerte mirada del castaño. Casi parecía una guerra entre ellos.

— ¡Eren! Estaba a punto de irte a buscar.

— ¿Cuándo? Veo que estás muy ocupada como para buscarme.

— Es que Reiner me pidió un favor y…

— Sí, claro, es más importante platicar con tu amigo que ir con tu novio.

— Oye, cálmate.

Reiner intervino en lo que seguramente sería una pataleta llena de enojo hacia ella, por eso, como siempre, prefirió desviar la atención y así evitar algo desagradable.

— Tú cállate. Deja de meterte con mi novia si no quieres que te vaya mal.

— Disculpa, ¿me estás amenazando? Eren, ¿recuerdas quién te daba tremendas palizas en las prácticas del equipo?

Como si de un cachorro enojado se tratara, el castaño se mantuvo en silencio pero con la mirada firme, anunciando que no estaba dispuesto a ceder en la pelea.

— Olvídalo.

Sugirió el rubio.

— No pienso discutir con un compañero de equipo, sobre todo cuando es tan celoso como tú.

— ¡Yo no soy celoso!

— Sí, claro. Lo que digas…

De una manera épica, el rubio ignoró al otro y se despidió cortésmente de ella. Una vez que su amigo se alejó, Annie giró sobre sus pies y, evidentemente molesta, recriminó el actuar de su novio.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Lo único que te faltó fue golpearme enfrente de todos para marcar territorio. ¿Acaso soy para ti un puto juguete?

Con gran sorpresa, las palabras de Eren se atoraron en su garganta y no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada; finalmente se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Reiner resultaron ciertas.

De todas las maneras posibles, el ojiverde tuvo que convencer a su novia de que no era un celopático que la mataría en un arranque de ira, ese esfuerzo le costó todo el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

— Levi, por favor. No te estoy pidiendo que seas el alma de la puta fiesta, sólo quiero que me acompañes y, de ser posible, te diviertas un poco.

— Enanín, no seas así, todos van a ir a esa fiesta. Además es en casa de Sasha, así que habrá bastante comida.

— Levi, vamos a ir en grupo, de seguro con eso te la pasarás bien con nosotros.

Alrededor de una hora les había tomado a los tres, Farlan, Hanji y Erwin convencer —casi rogar— al pelinegro de que los acompañara a la bendita fiesta que, según sus contactos poco confiables, sería algo tremendamente genial, principalmente porque la familia de Sasha se dedicaba a preparar banquetes con bastante fama en la ciudad y, obviamente, no prepararían cualquier cosa para el cumpleaños de su única hija.

— Está bien, vamos. Pero si me aburro o no me gusta la comida, me largo a la mierda después de partirles la cara por hacerme perder el tiempo.

— ¡Tan amoroso como siempre!

Gritó con efusividad la castaña mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amargado amigo y sonreía felizmente a Erwin.

* * *

Dos días después, todo el instituto se hizo presente en la casa de los Braus para presenciar lo que, decía, sería la más grande fiesta de todas.

Y, como la ocasión lo ameritaba, toda la mansión estaba decorada a gusto de la chica, había mesas con bocadillos casi en cada esquina y los chicos abarrotaban cada vez más el lugar. Los más observadores estaban seguros de que estaban presentes rostros que jamás habían visto en el instituto, no cabía duda de que la voz de esa celebración había corrido en todos lados.

— Ya, Eren. Quita es cara, parece que te obligué a venir.

— Lo siento. Es que quería venir con Annie, sería más divertido así.

— Vaya. ¡Gracias, amigo!

Se ofendió Armin al sentirse menospreciado por el castaño.

— ¡Ash! No estoy diciendo que me aburra contigo, sólo que es diferente estar con ella.

— Sí, ya sé. Conmigo no caminas de la mano.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios del rubio y su amigo no tuvo más que reírse ante el comentario.

Decidió disfrutar, a final de cuentas, ya estaban entrando en la casa y, para su enorme sorpresa, lo primero que vio fue al grupo de segundo año con un pequeño pelinegro entre ellos.

Conforme pasaron las horas, la fiesta comenzó a ambientarse con música y gente bailando en todos los lugares posibles. Lo cual, lejos de agradarle a Levi, no hizo más que exasperarlo y aumentar el mal humor que se instaló en su cuerpo desde que escuchó a la escandalosa de Hitch presumiendo su vestido nuevo.

— Trata de relajarte, disfruta aunque sea un poco.

Intentó de confortarlo Erwin, sin embargo, al verse presa de la mirada asesina del pelinegro, no le quedó más remedio que voltear a otro lado e iniciar una conversación con otro compañero que se encontró por casualidad.

— Levi… —Hanji lo abrazó por el cuello y lo llevó unos pasos más lejos—. Tengo una teoría pero me gustaría que me la confirmaras.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

El aludido simplemente no entendía a qué venía tal seriedad en un momento como ese.

— Creo que debido a tu mala alimentación, la cual ya te había mencionado antes, no has podido cagar bien en estos últimos días y por eso tienes esa cara de constipado que no quitas desde que entramos a la fiesta, ¿tengo razón?

Los ojos de Levi se afilaron y su mano se movió tan rápido que Hanji no pudo reaccionar cuando ya tenía un puñetazo en su abdomen.

— ¡Cállate la puta boca y desaparece de mi vista, gafas de mierda!

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, sólo vio cómo Levi se alejaba adentrándose en la casa. Farlan se acercó a ayudar a la castaña al notarla casi en el piso, le cuestionó lo que había pasado e intentó encontrar con la mirada a su amigo, pero fu inútil, Levi se había perdido en la multitud.

Con pasos rápidos, el pelinegro se dirigió al baño ubicado al final del pasillo del segundo piso, quiso pensar que ahí hallaría menos ruido que en otros lugares de la casa. Intentó tranquilizarse antes de regresar a su hogar, del cual —pensó— no debió salir jamás.

Diez minutos más tarde, varias lavadas de cara después e incontables inhalaciones y exhalaciones, el pelinegro se sintió listo para enfrentar al mundo. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir para buscar a sus amigos.

Ni bien dio un paso sobre el pasillo cuando unas manos lo arrastraron al interior de una habitación y escuchó un seguro cerrarse detrás de él.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas es esto?!

— Cálmate, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿E-Eren?

Un dedo se posó en su boca indicándole que guardara silencio, entre la oscuridad del lugar pudo distinguir esos ojos verdes que le hacían perder la razón. Seguramente nada bueno saldría de ese encuentro.

.

* * *

 _Casi un mes desde la última actualización, casi. xD  
_

 _El capítulo que sigue estará denso, posiblemente será largo y la verdad no sé cuándo lo subiré, así que por favor sean pacientes que se viene lo bueno._

 _De verdad, si les gusta o disgusta lo que escribo, comenten, es muy gratificante leer sus opiniones._

 _Creo que es todo lo que debo decirles, así que:_

 _Bye, bye!_


	9. Capítulo 8: Retomando el camino, parte 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas** : Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **.**

 **Retomando el camino, parte 2**

 **.**

 _— Heichou, si me fuera con otra persona, ¿qué sentiría?_

 _— ¿Ah? ¿A qué se debe esta pregunta?_

 _— Dicen mis compañeros que hay una recluta que pregunta por mí todos los días y que quiere unirse a la Legión para estar cerca de mí y cosas así… Algunos me dicen que me acerque, que tal vez resultará bien pero no puedo, estoy con usted y no debo hacer eso, ¿cierto?_

 _— Haz lo que quieras. Vete con ella si es lo que quieres. Yo no tengo por qué interferir._

 _— ¿Entonces no le importa lo que pasa entre nosotros, lo que tenemos?_

 _— No estoy diciendo eso, digo que tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, y si lo que quieres es conocerla y estar con ella, pues hazlo; no te detendré._

 _— ¿Eso significa que usted también se va con quien le place nada más porque puede hacerlo?_

 _— No, no significa eso. Si tuviera la necesidad de irme con alguien, ya lo habría hecho, pero estoy contigo y si tú quieres irte con alguien más, yo no puedo detenerte._

 _— ¡Heichou!_

 _— ¿Qué te pasa? No grites así._

 _— Es que ha dicho algo hermoso._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos dije?_

 _— No importa si no lo entiende pero para mí está claro que ni siquiera debo pensar en conocer a alguien más. Con usted tengo todo lo que necesito._

 _— Si tú lo dices. Ahora deja de parlotear y ven a la cama, estoy muerto._

 _— ¡Sí, Heichou! Lo que diga._

* * *

Fueron segundos solamente en los que Levi se dejó hechizar por la mirada de Eren, en dos parpadeos detuvo todo el tren de pensamientos que lo llevaba irrevocablemente a los sentimientos que estaba intentando borrar.

— Deja de callarme como si fuera una señorita. —Exigió con rabia al tiempo que empujaba al otro unos pasos atrás—. ¿Qué demonios quieres? Habla para que pueda largarme.

— Lo siento, pero no hay otra forma de acercarme a ti, tus guardaespaldas no me dejaron hacerlo nunca.

— No son mis guardaespaldas. ¿Qué quieres?

— Sólo hablar. No hemos cruzado palabra desde aquel día y pues, no sé, siempre me gustó hablar contigo.

— ¿Pretendes que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo después de la sarta de pendejadas que dijiste? Por favor, creo que hemos comprobado que es mejor que estemos separados, además tú ya tienes alguien por quien preocuparte, así que déjame en paz.

El pelinegro giró sobre sus pies rumbo a la puerta, una mano se posó en su brazo.

— Por favor… Sé que estoy con Annie pero…

Las palabras se agolparon en su garganta, sin embargo la nula respuesta de Levi y el hecho de que cesara sus intentos de irse, le dieron a Eren los ánimos para continuar con lo que, casi sin querer, estaba saliendo de su interior.

— No me gusta que estemos peleados, me gusta estar cerca de ti, que hablemos y eso… De verdad, no quiero estar lejos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu beneficio al estar conmigo? Deberías dejar de perseguirme y seguir con tu prometedora vida.

— Hablas como un anciano, ¿qué te pasa? Pareciera que te estás despidiendo.

— Hablo como me da la jodida gana y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

— Levi, por favor… No te vayas…

— ¿Qué quieres, Eren? Ya basta, deja de jugar.

— No estoy jugando, yo sólo quiero…

— ¡Dime qué diablos quieres de una puta vez!

— ¡A ti! ¡Te quiero a ti, carajo!

Como un rayo a mitad del firmamento, las palabras de Eren retumbaron en todo el ser del pelinegro, quien no tuvo manera de responder a aquella abierta muestra de sinceridad.

— Eso es lo que quería decirte… Estoy con Annie y decidí dejar de buscarte pero no puedo, no puedo estar lejos…

Automáticamente su mente se negó a creer lo que escuchó. Debía salir de esa situación y no había opción de permanecer más tiempo ahí.

— Déjate de bromas idiotas. No tiene sentido lo que dices, es una estupidez.

— Sé que no tiene sentido pero es la verdad. Me gustas.

Los oídos de Levi se taparon como si una gran ola lo estuviera arrastrando lejos de la realidad

— Cállate. Basta. Ya basta.

Con demasiada lentitud y demostrando la consternación en que se encontraba, el pelinegro se arrinconó contra la puerta y, con desesperación, comenzó a buscar una salida.

— Por favor, Capitán.

Esa palabra derrumbó las endebles barreras que aún mantenía Levi en alto y, aprovechándose del momento, el ojiverde lo tomó de las muñecas y recargó su peso en él para no darle oportunidad de escapar.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Eren posó sus labios en la boca contraria y sintió a la perfección cómo su sempai se contraía. Un beso insistente empujaba la boca de Levi hasta que cedió y le permitió la entrada de una lengua invasora.

Intentó sin éxito detener la intromisión. Y, al notar la insistencia y demanda del oiverde, pensó en la inutilidad de resistirse, así que se dejó llevar por lo que había deseado que pasara tantos años atrás.

Las manos del castaño se aferraron a la cadera del otro. Los brazos de Levi se abrieron camino hasta que se enredaron en su cuello. Se aferraron el uno al otro en una entrega desesperada y lujuriosa.

Suavemente, Eren comenzó a guiar a su compañero hasta la cama de la habitación, la cual parecía lista para recibirlos. Sus manos se dirigieron a la hebilla del cinturón y tiraron de ella, lo mismo sucedió con el pantalón y pronto Levi se vio semi desnudo de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sin detener el contacto, las manos del pelinegro hicieron lo mismo que las contrarias y se deshicieron de las estorbosas prendas.

Con cuidado, Eren depositó a su sempai en la cama y dio un tirón a las prendas superiores, deleitándose con la piel que quedó expuesta segundos después. Una sonrisa lasciva adornó su rostro y se lanzó encima del chico que comenzaba a mostrar dudas ante lo que estaban a punto de protagonizar. Buscando asegurarse de que Levi no se arrepintiera, se recostó sobre él cerciorándose de que su creciente erección se restregara en la entrepierna del otro, logrando sacarle el primer gemido de la noche.

— E-Eren… ¿Estás seguro?

Cuestionó el pelinegro con los ojos nublados de deseo y la esperanza latente de no escuchar una negativa.

— Claro que lo estoy.

La respuesta fue acompañada con otro beso aún más aprensivo que el anterior.

Sin la menor intención de detenerse, Levi comenzó a jalonear la playera de Eren hasta que lo dejó desnudo de la parte superior, se deleitó con el pectoral levemente marcado por el ejercicio y se aferró a su fuertes brazos, al tiempo que el chico dejaba sonoros besos por su cuello y pecho.

Con el deseo desbordado, el pelinegro guio la cabeza el castaño hacia abajo, hasta dejarlo frente a su evidente erección y, con una voz demandante, le ordenó devorarlo como antes lo hacía.

Profundos gemidos inundaron la habitación que comenzaba a subir su temperatura, afortunadamente la fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo, lo cual le propinó a la pareja la confidencialidad que necesitaban.

Deliciosos minutos duró el encuentro entre la boca de Eren y la húmeda hombría de Levi. Los labios de Eren envolviéndolo se sentían, por mucho, mejor de lo que podía recordar. Ese tacto húmedo y los sonidos vulgares que de él provenían, le hacían perder la noción del tiempo y la realidad. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el placer extremo que lo envolvía.

Expectante de más, las manos del castaño se abrieron paso sobre los muslos de su sempai y se aferraron a su cadera, provocando un enorme gemido y una punzada que sacudió el pene de Levi dentro de la boca del otro.

— Ya… Déjame hacerlo… También.

Ordenó el más pequeño de los hombres colocando una de sus manos sobre los suaves cabellos del castaño y empujándolo ligeramente.

De la manera más erótica posible, el castaño sacó lo que guardaba en su boca y, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, sonrió con malicia, una que desbordaba por sus brillantes ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Yo estoy perfectamente aquí, la vista es hermosa.

La respuesta que Eren esperaba era algo más tierno y, quizás, sutil, sin embargo, la patada en su pecho que lo envió directo a la alfombra de la habitación fue mucho más real de lo requerido.

— Cállate, te he dicho que no soy una señorita. Así que cierra la boca.

El siguiente movimiento sucedió sin que el ojiverde pudiera, siquiera, darse cuenta. Para cuando se percató de lo sucedido, ya tenía la lengua de Levi recorriendo su miembro de la base a la punta. Su sempai tenía experiencia, era obvio, pero no pensó poder ser el beneficiario de aquel paraíso.

A pesar de lo pequeño y, a veces, tierno de su fisiología, el pelinegro se esforzaba por verdaderamente hacer disfrutar a su compañero. Movía su lengua en la forma correcta en que lo hacía gemir en distintos niveles auditivos, masajeaba aleatoriamente sus testículos y su pene y, le pareció percatarse, de que el otro estuvo a punto de correrse en más de una ocasión.

Para Levi, ese momento rebasaba el simple contacto físico entre adolescentes, no sería cualquier polvo de una noche y, mucho menos, una experiencia que pretendería olvidar al día siguiente; significaba la realización de tantos deseos que, por décadas, permanecieron inconclusos, era la materialización de todos los sentimientos que jamás se borraron de su interior, era, a todas luces, la corroboración de que el amor seguía vigente.

Ambos chicos se encontraban excitados a tal punto que la respiración se dificultaba y sus cuerpos exigían más de todo aquello.

Eren empujó la cabeza de su compañero hacia abajo y, sin poder contenerse más, se corrió en la boca de su sempai, quien, lejos de permanecer quieto, violentamente giró su cabeza provocando que la alfombra se ensuciara.

— ¡Pendejo! ¿Por qué no me avistaste?

Cuestionó el enérgico pelinegro mientras se limpiaba los rastros de semen de su cara.

— Se supone que debías tragarlo. No eres romántico.

El ceño fruncido de Eren denotaba su molestia, lo cual no hizo más que divertir a su compañero.

— ¿Quieres romance?

Los azules ojos de Levi brillaron al tiempo que una perversa idea recorría su mente.

Tomó al otro de un brazo, lo ayudó a levantarse para depositarlo en la cama y, sin dejarlo objetar, se colocó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

Apenas logró articular Eren, quien no daba crédito a lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es más romántico que esto?

Apenas terminó la pregunta, comenzó a penetrarse lentamente con la erección del castaño, la cual no había perdido ni un poco su vigor a pesar de la eyaculación anterior.

La evidente expresión de dolor del mayor daba cuenta de lo difícil que esa acción resultaba para él pero no pensaba dar vuelta atrás. Al percatarse de que sólo se había introducido la punta del glande, respiró profundamente y, con determinación, continuó sentándose en la hombría que lo esperaba.

Decir que aquella situación era lo más erótico que el chico había vivido era poco, pues ni en sus sueños más húmedos pensó en poder experimentar lo que su sempai le estaba regalando.

La estrechez de Levi era tal que, por momentos, resultaba verdaderamente doloroso. Sin embargo, la lujuria y el placer le hacían resistir esos roces que, de a poco, se volvían más satisfactorios.

El ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro y sus movimientos cadenciosos, pronto lograron que varios gemidos comenzaran a salir del más joven, el cual posó sus manos en la cadera del otro para ayudarlo a mantener un ritmo constante mientras se restregaba una y otra vez en su inflamado pene.

— Carajo, Levi…

Murmuró Eren, extasiado y con el juicio nublado al tiempo que el —casi— obsceno cuerpo de Levi se movía sobre él, propinándole el mayor placer posible, uno que lo haría explotar en poco tiempo.

Una ligera y satisfecha sonrisa adornaba el rostro del mayor y se acentuaba cada segundo que era testigo de los estragos que estaba dejando en su compañero, pero no era suficiente, había algo que aún faltaba y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos, el ojiverde lo levantó por la cadera y lo depositó sobre la cama sin dejar de penetrarlo. El gemido de placer y dolor por el cambio de posición no se hizo esperar, pero Levi agradeció internamente, ya que a partir de ese momento pudo sentir a Eren mucho más dentro de él.

El deseo, la lujuria, la pasión y los sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaron dentro del castaño que, sin poder pensar se perdió en la mirada de Levi, una que jamás creyó poder ver y que, sin querer reconocerlo, siempre deseo hacerlo.

La posición resultaba deliciosa pero cansada para los jóvenes cuerpos que no estaban acostumbrados a tal actividad. Poco a poco las piernas del más joven comenzaron a resentirse, la cadera del pelinegro también lo hizo; y aun así, ambos se resistían a terminar ese idílico momento.

Algunos minutos más se entregaron el uno al otro de esa manera tan intensa, tan propia de los amantes.

— Le-Levi… Ya no… Puedo…

— Termina… Hazlo…

Susurraron levemente entre gemidos. Eren sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo mientras un calor indescriptible amenazaba con desbordarse hacia afuera. Levi, por su parte, cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que vendría.

Una estocada más, sólo eso fue necesario para rozar el paraíso con los dedos. El pelinegro dejó la mente en blanco y permitió que el espeso semen se desbordara hasta quedar esparcido en su abdomen; mientras tanto, el ojiverde no pudo soportar la presión ejercida por las entrañas de su compañero, no le quedó más opción que dejar de penetrarlo mientras su eyaculación comenzaba a desbordarse hasta quedar mezclada con la dispersada segundos antes por su sempai.

El tinnitus en los oídos, el pulso acelerado, la respiración entrecortada y el temblor de las extremidades se conjuntaron para no dejar que los chicos pudieran reaccionar inmediatamente, lo único que estaba en sus mentes era la improbabilidad de lo que protagonizaron

Después de algunos minutos ambos regresaron a sus cuerpos, instante en que Levi se percató del pegajoso desastre que residía en su abdomen, también Eren se percató.

— ¡Perdón! ¡T-Te ayudo a limpiarte!

Inmediatamente corrió a buscar algo que lo pudiera ayudar a limpiar la viscosidad que comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo.

— Déjalo así.

Dijo sin inmutarse, tomando un pequeño pañuelo que guardaba en su pantalón.

Para Eren, el simple acto de limpiarse de esa forma cuidadosa, se convirtió en algo erótico por sí mismo. Se quedó pasmado, casi sin respirar mientras observaba el espectáculo. Algunos segundos después recordó dónde estaba y se dio cuenta de que debería comenzar a vestirse, tal y como lo estaba haciendo su compañero.

Aunque trató de disimularlo, la alegría recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Levi se sentía flotar entre nubes tras lo sucedido y sin poder evitarlo, la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con ellos a partir de ese día lo invadió por completo. Prefirió continuar vistiéndose en silencio, quizás así evitaría la incómoda plática que resultaba obligatoria.

El castaño estaba en su mundo, extasiado por todo el encuentro e imaginando teorías sobre lo que serían sus vidas. No pensaba en el futuro, más bien quería correr por todos lados, quería gritar la felicidad que sentía. Quizás por eso no se percató de lo cerca que se encontraba Levi, quien pretendía apresurarlo para que salieran del lugar.

— Mikasa tenía razón…

La frase se escapó casi como un murmullo de sus labios, una sonrisa lo acompañó; pero a los oídos del pelinegro, esas palabras estaban lejos de ser alegres.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Cuál Mikasa? ¿Mikasa Ackerman? ¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Desde cuándo?

La feroz mirada del más bajo se posó en la figura que parecía encogerse tras caer en cuenta de que, al parecer, no permaneció sólo en su mente.

— Ah, este… Yo… Ella… Es amiga de Armin… —Dudó en continuar hablando pero ya no tenía otra opción—. Tres meses, la conozco desde hace tres meses.

Sentenció con la mirada fija en la alfombra.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Segundos de silencio se posaron entre ellos.

— ¿Qué mierdas te dijo? ¿En qué tenía razón?

Eren exhaló derrotado. Sabía que esa conversación no terminaría bien.

— Dijo que accederías a cualquier cosa si te decía "Capitán"…

Un estruendo se posó en la mente de Levi. Él había atravesado la barrera que tuvieron en la época de los titanes, se acercó a ella y platicó incontables veces de lo que le sucedía con Eren, ella sabía todo y aun así fue capaz de entablar una relación con él sin decirle nada. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso terminó sucumbiendo ante los sentimientos del pasado? ¿Podría ser que la relación que compartió con Eren fue más fuerte que el ligero lazo familiar que los unía en el presente?

Los castillos edificados en el aire se derrumbaron nuevamente.

— ¿Sólo lo dijiste para que te diera el culo?

La sombría voz del mayor alertó al castaño de que la situación distaba mucho de ser benéfica.

— ¡No! Yo de verdad sólo quería hablar pero no me dabas oportunidad… Lo dije y me dejé llevar… Lo siento…

El pelinegro caminó a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y se detuvo pensativo.

— Es la última vez que me usas. No me vuelvas a buscar.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Levi!

Gritó tropezándose con sus zapatos, los cuales aún no amarraba adecuadamente.

El pelinegro salió a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo, ignoró por completo los gritos del castaño tratando de soportar el impulso de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. En medio de su apresurada marcha tropezó con Jean, le dedicó una mirada y de inmediato vio su camino libre nuevamente.

Al notar lo apresurado de Levi y notar que Eren corría detrás de él, Jean de inmediato se acercó a su amigo para intentar averiguar qué sucedía.

— ¡Levi, espera!

En plena carrera, el chico de ojos miel interceptó a Eren, quitándole la ligera oportunidad de alcanzar al sempai de ambos.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Por qué parece que está huyendo y por qué le gritas así?

— Mierda.

Fue lo único que pudo articular al caer en cuenta de que Levi se había ido, en más de un sentido.

* * *

De vuelta en la planta baja de la mansión, una furiosa mano tomó el brazo de Erwin, quien se sorprendió sobre manera al reconocer a su dueño.

— ¡Levi! ¿Dónde estabas?

— Vámonos.

Ordenó sin la menor intención de explicar su conducta; el rubio lo comprendió de inmediato. Sin resistencia alguna, ambos salieron de la fiesta, alejándose para buscar el momento de hablar.

Después de alrededor de una hora de caminar sin rumbo, Erwin se atrevió a preguntar sobre lo sucedido en el tiempo que su amigo desapareció, aunque se imaginaba de qué se trataba todo.

Con la mirada perdida en el infinito, Levi se limitó a responder:

— Se acabó. A partir de hoy regresaré al camino que nunca debí dejar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta pero, como siempre, deseaba que Levi pusiera en palabras sus ideas y sentimientos.

— Eren está fuera de mi vida.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Más de un mes sin actualizar, sinceramente creí que tardaría más. xD_

 _¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Ahora sí necesito que me digan su opinión porque a partir de esto llevaré la trama a un lado o a otro y aún no lo decido por completo, digamos que Eren me convenció de que no es tan malo como yo lo quería desde que pensé el fic. xD_

 _Anyway, espero sus hermosos comentarios y nos leemos la próxima que, como siempre, no sé cuándo sea._

 _Saludos._


	10. Capítulo 9: Destino

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas** : Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Destino**

 **.**

 _— ¿Por qué estás con él?_

 _— ¿Qué te importa? ¿Acaso vas a impedirlo?_

 _—No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. A mi parecer no lo quieres como él a ti, dudo que puedas hacer eso._

 _— ¿Y tú qué diablos sabes de lo que siento o no? Si estoy con él es porque quiero. Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, Mikasa._

 _—Me importa porque Eren es mi familia y no quiero que lo lastimes. Si no lo amas, déjalo antes de que lo lastimes más._

 _— No tengo porqué discutir este asunto contigo. Déjame en paz._

 _— Si él sufre por tu culpa, no te lo perdonaré._

 _— Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora déjame solo._

.

* * *

— Eren está fuera de mi vida.

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Levi, labios que se sellaron por minutos, quizás horas, mientras la pasiva mirada de Erwin esperaba tranquilamente a que su amigo se decidiera a hablar, de cualquier forma, podía estar seguro de que esa vez sería la definitiva.

Podía atribuirlo al clima o a la necesidad de desahogarse, pero la tensión y el estrés acumulado dentro del cuerpo del pelinegro se comenzaron a disipar en cuanto sus ideas se aplacaron y, por fin, su mente y corazón llegaron a una decisión.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, Levi le indicó a su amigo que lo siguiera, el otro no dudó ni un segundo. Ambos chicos caminaron por las desiertas calles de su distrito, sabían que la madrugada se aproximaba pero había un asunto más importante para ellos en ese momento.

Detuvieron su marcha metros antes de la casa del más bajo. Erwin pensó que quizás su presencia sólo era necesaria como compañía y nada más, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando el otro se detuvo abruptamente.

— A mi madre le ofrecieron un ascenso en el trabajo… Me dudaré con ella.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en dimensionar las palabras recién escuchadas.

— Oh, ya veo… ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

— Hace media hora. Ella pensaba dejarme aquí para terminar la escuela, pero no, ya no tiene caso. Prefiero quedar como un cobarde que seguir haciendo esto.

— ¿Haciendo qué exactamente? En realidad ni siquiera sé qué hiciste y porqué te pusiste así.

La, hasta ese momento, perdida mirada de Levi giró hacia su amigo un segundo y reparó en la veracidad de sus palabras.

— Bueno, lo que necesitas saber es que dejaré este juego de estar persiguiendo a Eren. En realidad no sabía qué me hacía buscarlo tan desesperadamente a lo largo de estos años, ahora sé que cuando estuvimos juntos jamás definí si estaba de verdad enamorado o todo fue por cumplir su capricho, a fin de cuentas nuestra relación podía terminar en cualquier momento, así que no era tan importante. Me di cuenta de lo que sentía después de que murió, quizás por eso me aferré a encontrarlo una vez más, pero ahora, ahora no creo que sea lo correcto…

El pelinegro se detuvo unos instantes, trataba de ordenar sus ideas de manera que fueran más comprensibles, incluso para él.

— Él dice que le gusto, que quiere estar cerca de mí y tuvimos sexo, pero eso, tú sabes que eso no garantiza nada. En todos estos años creí enamorarme de algunas personas, con otras me acosté sólo por diversión o soledad pero nada de eso fue verdadero. —Suspiró pesadamente preparándose para continuar—. Sé que él está con Annie y, a pesar de lo que diga, ella es su primera opción y yo, si acaso, soy la segunda y, aunque suene egoísta, no quiero eso.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, Erwin no se atrevió a interrumpir sus cavilaciones y lo invitó a sentarse en una pequeña jardinera, aceptó el gesto sin chistar.

— Además, desconozco exactamente qué relación tiene con Mikasa actualmente. —Erwin no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de la chica—. Pero estoy seguro de que los sentimientos de ella no han cambiado, seguir tras Eren traería demasiados problemas entre nosotros también. Es momento de dejar de aferrarme al pasado. Él ya no es el mismo de antes y yo tampoco, es estúpido continuar en este círculo dañino para todos.

Un silencio pacífico se situó entre ellos, ninguno se atrevió a romperlo por algunos minutos.

— ¿Aprovecharás las vacaciones para mudarte?

— Sí, en cuanto vea a mi madre le diré mi decisión y tú serás el único que lo sabrá.

— ¿Y Hanji?

— Bueno, creo que también debería decirle a ella…

— Está bien. Te apoyaré en todo. Pero sabes que yo…

— Sí, lo sé. Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero si me quedo también te estaría dando falsas esperanzas y no te lo mereces, tú no…

— Vaya… Que considerado.

Erwin esbozó una ligera sonrisa, una que dolía evidentemente.

— Carajo, no digas eso. Esto no es fácil y preferiría saber que puedo hablar contigo de vez en cuando.

— Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, siempre has contado conmigo y esta vez no será la excepción. Sabes que nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado.

— Gracias.

El par de amigos intercambió unas cuantas palabras más. El aire olía a despedida y tristeza pero ninguno se dejó envolver por completo.

La decisión era difícil pero Erwin sabía que si el pelinegro lo consideraba lo mejor, así debería ser y él estaría ahí, como desde años atrás, apoyándolo.

.

* * *

En cuanto Eren logró acomodar su ropa y esconder la evidencia de lo que había protagonizado en esa habitación, salió lo más veloz que le permitieron sus piernas, sin embargo, no importó cuánto tiempo lo buscara al parecer Levi se había desvanecido en el aire, pues coincidentemente ninguna persona lo había visto.

Cuando comenzaba a dar la causa como perdida, pudo distinguir a lo lejos a la amiga de Levi, esa chica rara y escandalosa de lentes, en ese momento no recordaba su nombre pero seguramente ella podría decirle algo de utilidad.

Una vez que Hanji lo vio acercándose, se alejó lentamente de los amigos con quienes estaba y le permitió al ojiverde llegar a ella; cuando estuvo a su alcance, lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo y, sin darle la oportunidad de decir una palabra, lo arrinconó contra la pared.

— No sé qué le hiciste a Levi pero no te acerques de nuevo a él.

— ¡Lo sabía! Tú puedes decirme dónde está. ¿A dónde se fue?

— No lo sé y tampoco te lo diría. Vi cuando se llevó a Erwin y salieron volando de aquí. Su cara me preocupó pero sé que si está con Erwin, entonces está bien. Estoy segura de que tú tienes mucho que ver con esto y te agradecería que te alejes de mi amigo.

— ¿Y piensas que te haré caso? ¿Por qué lo haría? Me alejaré sólo si él me lo pide, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa.

— Me importa porque sé lo ha sufrido. Lo apoyé cuando quiso acercarte a ti pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no tendría que haberlo hecho. Lo mejor para él era dejar todo en el pasado.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cuál pasado? No entiendo qué es eso que ustedes hablan sobre el pasado entre nosotros.

— Es mejor así. Vete con tu novia y no lo busques, déjalo en paz.

— Eso no depende de ti.

Con evidente molestia, Eren se alejó tratando de entender todo lo que le habían dicho, había algo que no le quedaba claro y que tendría que pensar detenidamente.

Armin se acercó a él en ese momento, estaba tan preocupado por no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo que pensó en todo lo peor que le podría haber ocurrido; se alegró enormemente cuando vio que no fue así.

El resto de la noche que enmarcaba el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, el castaño tuvo la mente en otro lado. Algunos kilómetros más lejos, una rubia con ojos de cielo dormía plácidamente con el deseo de ver nuevamente a su novio. Del otro lado de la ciudad, un pelinegro daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida a su mejor amigo.

.

* * *

Un par de meses más tarde, sólo fueron necesarias las primeras horas del nuevo curso para que el rumor de que Levi se había ido se esparciera por toda la escuela. Esa fue la estrategia de Hanji para que Eren se enterara sin tener que decirle directamente.

Y funcionó, apenas se adentraban al tercer periodo de clases cuando un furioso ojiverde se dispuso a buscar al ojiazul como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

La mirada de Erwin, cargada de tranquilidad, se detuvo dos segundos en el chico que a zancadas se acercaba con un aire amenazador.

— ¡Dime a dónde se fue!

Una vez más, el rubio ignoró al otro, provocado inquietud entre las personas que se encontraban alrededor, pues ninguno dudaba que Eren podría ponerse agresivo en cualquier momento.

— ¡Dime dónde diablos está, carajo!

Con gran fuerza el castaño interceptó el andar del otro, obligándolo a detenerse para, al menos, mirarlo de nuevo.

— No tengo obligación de decirte nada. Déjame en paz.

— ¿Qué diablos? Responde.

— ¿Por qué debería decirte algo? ¿Qué te convierte en digno de algo con respecto a él? Confórmate con saber que se fue y sé feliz.

La furia se adueñó del oijiverde, jamás creyó que obtendría esa respuesta y, mucho menos, que confirmaría de una manera tan amarga que el rumor era verdad. La impasible mirada de Erwin parecía atravesar su cuerpo y dejarlo en el piso, como si de una simple basura inservible se tratara.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees para hablar así? ¿Qué te da el derecho de decir tantas estupideces?

— Él, Levi me dio ese derecho. Y te voy a dejar algo bien claro: él se fue para no estar cerca de ti, así que deja de buscar lo que no te corresponde; no vuelvas a preguntar por él, olvida que lo conociste y vive tu vida.

Sin dar tiempo a que el castaño reaccionara. Erwin regresó a su camino y se adentró en su respectivo salón de clases, fue seguido por Hanji, quien se limitó a dar una ligera mirada a un confundido Eren, el cual no pudo hacer más que marcharse lentamente tratando de entender las hirientes palabras de aquel chico.

.

* * *

Las palabras de Erwin surtieron el efecto esperado. Eren dejó de preguntar por Levi a pesar de que la curiosidad no desaparecía.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que había lastimado a su sempai de una forma imperdonable, intentó en otras ocasiones saber su paradero, quizás por lo menos podría disculparse y, aunque no lo convencería de regresar, podría saber que estaba bien.

No podía dejar de pensar que era el ser más egoísta del mundo, después de todo ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado por él si tenía su propia vida y a Annie? Le costaba encontrar la respuesta adecuada, pero no había duda de que sólo lo hacía por ser consecuente con ese confuso sentimiento hacia él.

Fueron necesarios dos meses más para desanimarse. Los constantes rechazos de Erwin, la negativa de Hanji, las amenazas de Mike, los patéticos resultados de sus infructuosas investigaciones y el desgano provocado por la situación en general, fueron suficientes para que Eren perdiera todas las esperanzas. Además, Armin no dejaba de regañarlo por preferir buscar lo que, obviamente, no era para él en vez de enfocarse en lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Para ese momento, su noviazgo se mantenía sólo por la increíble capacidad de Annie para ignorar los desaires y obvias ausencias de Eren; aunque sólo pudo resistirlo un mes más.

El instante en el que el mundo pudo acabarse para el ojiverde fue cuando la rubia le exigió una explicación contundente, una que no pudo esperar, de lo contrario la amenaza de que su relación terminaría se haría realidad.

Casi sin querer hacerlo, Eren se justificó con la importancia de la amistad y la incertidumbre del paradero del pelinegro. Quizás por la convincente explicación o por el simple hecho de no querer separarse, Annie le creyó con la condición de que detuviera ese comportamiento maniático y le prestara atención a ella y, en general, al mundo.

Eren no siempre se enorgullecía de su capacidad mental, pero estaba seguro de que aceptar lo que su novia decía en ese momento podría ser lo más saludable.

Con el dolor más grande en su corazón, aceptó la inminente derrota y, a sabiendas de que implicaría bastante tiempo asimilarlo, sentidamente se despidió de Levi.

.

* * *

El siguiente sábado fue el día elegido para reunirse nuevamente con Mikasa, afortunadamente ella aceptó platicar con él después de haber recibido el justo reclamo se su primo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Preguntó Eren a escasos segundos de haber dado el saludo inicial.

— La verdad es que al inicio no supe qué decirle. Me habló muy tranquilo, pensé que estaría furioso pero parecía… Agradecido o algo así.

— ¿Agradecido? ¿Por qué estaría agradecido?

— Aunque te parezca difícil de aceptar, para él fue algo liberador… Tiene motivos para pensar eso.

— ¿Qué motivos tendría para irse así, como si estuviera escapando?

— Eso sólo lo sabe él. No puedo darte una respuesta. Sólo me pidió que no rompiera mi amistad contigo.

— ¿insinúas que se preocupa por mí?

— No lo insinúo, lo sé. A pesar de todo, siempre has sido importante para él.

— Me parece difícil creer eso, digo, sólo hay que ver esa forma de irse sin dejar rastro.

— Ya te dije que él tuvo sus motivos, así que no tienes que reaccionar así. Además, tampoco es que tú seas la prudencia andante.

Algunos argumentos más fueron necesarios para que la ansiedad del ojiverde se aminorara. Las palabras de Mikasa sonaban verdaderas, convincentes. Y, a pesar de ser un escéptico, el ojiverde tenía que reconocer que le convenía más creerle que gestar algún tipo de rencor contra Levi, después de todo, el pasado jamás regresaría.

.

* * *

Los meses continuaron su curso y pronto terminó el año escolar. Para Eren resultaba mejor ni siquiera pensar en el tiempo sin ver a Levi o el imaginar escenarios ficticios sobre su vida.

El hecho de presenciar en ese instante la ceremonia de graduación de los alumnos de tercer año y, principalmente, ver a Erwin, Hanji y amigos vestidos de manera tan elegante, sólo le confirmaba una vez más que su sempai se había ido para siempre.

A veces de manera distante, su amistad con Mikasa continúo. Armin, como desde su niñez, se mantuvo a su lado y no dejaba de regañarlo cuando lo consideraba apropiado. Annie demostrando todo su amor, siguió a su lado y no dejó de apoyarlo ni un segundo, por eso Eren se convencía cada vez más de que ella era un ángel.

En sus momentos de ocio, el ojiverde se preguntaba si eso que la gente llama destino de verdad existía, jamás pudo llegar a una respuesta concreta. Pero estaba convencido de que si lo hacía, el destino se había encargado de que Levi y él se encontraran y se separaran de esa forma tan dramática.

Quizás esa era su suerte predestinada: separarse para que cada uno continuara su vida, alejarse por el bien de los demás y el propio.

La vida funciona de maneras misteriosas y, a veces, sólo es necesario estar atento a los avisos que, paulatinamente, son regalados.

.

* * *

Más de un año había pasado. Los alumnos de tercer grado vestían elegantemente para su ceremonia de graduación. Las risas y los llantos se mezclaban con la tristeza y el júbilo del aire.

Un tanto lejos de los grupos, se encontraban Hanji e Erwin compartiendo un momento a solas.

— ¿Estas feliz?

Preguntó la castaña colgándose del brazo de su alto y rubio amigo.

— No podría negarlo. Ir a Tokio es algo que siempre quise hacer.

— Sí, claro, Tokio. Pero yo creo que estás más feliz por la otra situación, ¿no?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en los labios de la chica, él entendió el mensaje de inmediato.

— No digas esas cosas, está bien que vamos a compartir departamento pero eso no significa que vaya a pasar algo más entre nosotros.

— No, para nada… Sólo estoy completamente segura de que algún día, con muchas cervezas de por medio, por fin darán rienda suelta a la pasión y consumarán su amor como debieron hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Hanji! Deja de divagar con tu extraña mente y mejor regresemos, la ceremonia ya casi está por iniciar.

— No trates de cambiar el tema. Sé que deseas tanto, o más, que yo que eso pase. Por favor, no trates de mentirle a la persona que te conoce más que tú mismo. Además, no es casualidad que hayas decidido vivir con Levi.

— Él fue quien lo propuso, yo no sabía que pensaba irse a Tokio hasta que me lo dijo. Además, no asumas que todos tenemos la misma mente retorcida que tú.

— No lo asumo, mi amigo, estoy segura de que eres más pervertido que yo. Deberías aceptarlo de una vez.

—Hanji, ya cállate.

Una estruendosa carcajada decoró la escena, una que ninguno de los dos olvidaría pues pintaba el final de su vida escolar y el inicio, para Erwin, de lo que esperaba fuera la mejor etapa de su vida, una en la que estaría junto a Levi como mucho tiempo atrás lo había deseado, pues aunque jamás habían mencionada las cuestiones sentimentales, el rubio estaba seguro de que en esa ocasión todo podría ser muy diferente.

Erwin ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar que ocurrieran las situaciones, pues la seguridad de que su destino estaba completamente entrelazado con el de Levi era cada vez más grande y nunca lo dejaría pasar de largo otra vez.

Tan sólo minutos antes de que la ceremonia de graduación diera inicio, un mensaje llegó al teléfono móvil del rubio.

 _— Felicidades. Nos vemos en Tokio en tres días. Espero que estés listo para lo que viene, amigo._

Su rostro se decoró con la sonrisa más amplia posible. Definitivamente había tomado la decisión adecuada y a partir de ese momento, no descansaría hasta aprovechar todas y cada una de las oportunidades que se le presentaran para, finalmente, disfrutar su vida con Levi.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y reclamaciones. Las notas finales del fic están en el siguiente capítulo._


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Reencarnación. Palabras altisonantes. Universo Alternativo.

 **Parejas** : Eren x Levi, Erwin x Levi, Eren x Annie.

.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

Tan sólo unas horas después del fatídico hecho que marco la vida de Levi para siempre, su madre se sorprendió con la noticia de que su hijo había decidido acompañarla a una nueva ciudad, intentó saber la razón exacta de tal y rotunda situación pero fue imposible que su hijo compartiera tan, al parecer, preciada información.

Dos días después, todas las pertenencias del pelinegro se encontraban perfectamente empacadas y listas para ser transportadas a kilómetros de distancia por el camión de mudanzas. De acuerdo a la lista de pendientes del chico, lo único que quedaba pendiente era la inevitable confrontación con Mikasa, para ello sólo necesitó enviar un mensaje y en, aproximadamente 50 minutos, la chica estaba en la puerta de su casa con la cara casi escondida en su bufanda por la vergüenza.

Él sabía que podría reclamar y acusar a su prima de ser una traidora y la peor persona del mundo, sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que la intención de ella, seguramente, no sería dañar.

Conversaron largamente, algunas lágrimas salieron incontrolables de los rasgados ojos de la pelinegra, quien no pudo más que disculparse por haber dicho a Eren lo que ella sabía debía mantenerse en secreto. Más tarde lloró por la reacción comprensiva del chico quien, lejos de reclamar, prefirió informarle de todo lo que había pasado en su relación con el ojiverde y de las razones que lo llevaban a alejarse de todo.

Ella, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que le decía, no pudo más que aceptar sus palabras y prometer, por obligación de él, mantener viva su relación con Eren e intentar vivir lo que nunca pudo en la época de los titanes.

Al siguiente día, apenas pasadas las primeas horas de la mañana, Levi emprendió junto a su madre un viaje de que seguramente no regresaría, al menos en algunos años.

Las imágenes del auto saliendo de la ciudad, el recorrido sobre una carretera desconocida y la soleada bienvenida en una nueva ubicación marcaron su vida de adolescente, una que a partir de ese momento tendría que reescribir por completo.

El proceso adaptativo a la nueva escuela y compañeros, las rutinas marcadas por las labores de su madre y las constantes ganas de abandonarlo todo lo acompañaron por más tiempo del deseado. Nunca, nada le había parecido tan difícil, quizás hasta matar titanes resultaba menos complicado que lidiar con el mundo.

Erwin se convirtió, por momento, en el único sostén que lo mantenía en la realidad. Gracias a él todo se volvió llevadero y, al poco tiempo, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de graduarse del tercer año. En ese instante permitió que la nostalgia le hiciera imaginar su graduación junto a Erwin, Hanji y los demás; inevitablemente pensó en Eren, sin embargo se reprendió a sí mismo por tal situación.

Tras la reprimenda, le sorprendió aún más percatarse de que el recuerdo del ojiverde ya no dolía, sino que, al contrario, producía una sensación un tanto diferente, quizás eso era a lo que la gente denominaba "dejar ir".

Cuando se enteró de que Erwin contemplaba la posibilidad de estudiar en Tokio, su boca reaccionó más rápido que su cerebro y, en el momento que se percató, prácticamente acabada de invitar al rubio a vivir juntos en otra ciudad. Ciertamente había pensado en estudiar fuera, quizás en Tokio pero no era una decisión tomada, sin embargo, una vez que su boca lo traicionó, se planteó la posibilidad de que no resultaba tan mala esa posibilidad, a final de cuentas la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado era él.

Los exámenes de ingreso para la universidad resultaron complicados pero nada difícil de superar, él y su amigo se encontraron más cerca de que su vid cambiara por completo. Los preparativos para la mudanza comenzaron y los padres de ambos los apoyaron completamente, por momento pensaba que estaban a punto de casarse o algo similar, lo cual resultaba gracioso hasta que recordaba aquella lejana confesión de amor.

El día de la ceremonia de graduación, minutos antes de que comenzara, pensó en sus amigos que se encontraban en la misma situación y creyó que era el momento perfecto para hacerse presente.

 _— Felicidades. Nos vemos en Tokio en tres días. Espero que estés listo para lo que viene, amigo._

Una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Estaba listo para iniciar un nuevo camino, un camino en el que, estaba seguro, no había mejor persona para hacerle compañía que Erwin.

Levi no creía en el destino ni nada parecido a eso, pero cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de sus diferentes vidas, no le cabía duda de que Erwin era lo único constante y eso, eso significaba un lazo irrompible entre ellos, uno que jamás desaparecería.

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, sé que quizás este no el final que algunos esperaban y mucho menos pensaban que se acabaría aquí, pero sí, este fue mi planteamiento al pensar la historia. Quizás recuerden que el capitulo 8 les pedí opiniones porque tenía un dilema sobre a dónde llevar todo esto y pues justo ese era el dilema: podría terminar todo en el siguiente capítulo o podría encaminarlo hacia la reconciliación y relación amorosa con Eren._

 _Y ¿por qué no lo hice? Básicamente por dos razones: 1) No soy amante de las historias rosas y predecibles en que los protagonistas atraviesan incontables obstáculos para poner a prueba su amor y luego, después de alguna situación absurda, se dan cuenta de que se amaron toda la vida y no pueden esperar para estar juntos y tener sexo como conejos; y 2) El casi nulo apoyo por parte de los fans. Y en este segundo punto quiero aclarar algo: nunca me ha importado el número de reviews porque las visitas son muy altas, lo cual me confirma que me leen, sin embargo, es triste ver que cuando les pedí apoyo, la única vez que lo hecho y que fue en un momento en que de verdad lo necesitaba, no hubo respuesta; por ello decidí hacer el fic como siempre he escrito los demás, es decir, hacer lo que quiero y presentar el producto terminado._

 _Es por ello que si a alguien no le agradó este final, lo siento pero mi idea siempre fue más Eruri que Ereri, so, aquí lo tienen._

 _Como siempre, se reciben quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o cualquier cosa que deseen regalar._

 _Posiblemente publique un par de cosas próximamente, ¿cuándo? No lo sé pero algún día será. xD_

 _Faby, fuera._


End file.
